Blog użytkownika:1234567890ja/Jak w bajce
Uwaga, uwaga, mój pierwszy wpis! Nie będzie to opowieść z cyklu: przygody Czkawki i Szczerbatka po JWS/JWS2. Mnie osobiście nie do końca pasuje jeden szczegół w obu filmach. A mianowicie - ten idiota ustrzelił Szczerbatka! Jako osoba Czkawka jest nawet spoko, ale jako bohater filmu mnie trochę irytuje z powodu już nadmienionego xD. Dla tego właśnie postanowiłam napisać nową historię, w której smoczydełko nie straci lotki na ogonie. Życzę wszystkim miłego czytanka! W komciach pisać czy się podoba i czy mam pisać dalej ;). Z góry przepraszam za błędy, bo troszke ich tam pewnie będzie. xD (nie mam dys - cosiów, analfabetką też jakby co nie jestem xD) PS.: Pogrubiony tekst napisany kursywą to moje myśli. Rozdział 1 Niezwykły sen Obudziłam się z myślą, że ten dzień będzie jak każdy inny. No z tym wyjątkiem, że to pierwszy dzień lipca. Czyli zamiast do szkoły, wybieram się do stajni. Jak zwykle, zwlekłam się z łóżka dopiero za piątą drzemką dla budzika w telefonie. Dlaczemu, dlaczemu pytam, ten sen musiał się skończyć??? Latałam sobie spokojnie na Szczerbatku, a tu DRYYYYYŃ!!! DRYYYYYŃ!!! I koniec latania. Co z tego, że mam już 15 lat, bajki nigdy mi się nie znudzą, bo dzięki nim, choć na 90 - kilka minut mogę uciec od szarej rzeczywistości do świata wyobraźni. - DRYYYYYŃ!!! - No dobra! Koniec tych rozmyślań. Już wstaję, nie musisz dzwonić! - gadam jak głupia do budzika, po czym wstaję. Na szybko do łazienki, później śniadanko, na autobus nr 1 i nr 2. W stajni to co zwykle: pomagam trenerowi na ujeżdżalni, karmienie, zamiatam stajnię i czyszczę konie do rekreacji, rozdaję marchewy, czytam książkę od koleżanki i do domu. Obiad szybki prysznic i pędem do biurka, bo właśnie naszła mnie ochota na rysowanie. Wypadałoby może narysować Szczerbusia, bo ostatnio tylko konie i konie... Tylko żebym mogła go narysować muszę sobie troszeczkę odświeżyć pamięć. Załączam więc "Jak wytresować smoka." : Ledwie pierwsza minuta filmu, a ja czuję że zbiera mi się na ostry atak migreny. No świetnie -_- . Akurat teraz, no dobra, poczekam, może przejdzie za chwilę... ''No ale nie przeszło. Najpierw paskudne zaburzenia wzrokowe, a za chwilę tak silny ból, że mam wrażenie, jakby ktoś mi oczy wywiercał i zgniatał mózg. : Zemdlałam. Budzę się. Leżę na łóżku. Nie swoim łóżku. Twardym łóżku. Czuję zaduch. Śmierdzi... starocią... i... rybami. Przede wszystkim zaduch. Nie jestem w swoim pokoju. Jestem w drewnianym domku. Nie skupiam się na szczegółach pomieszczenia, bo słyszę głosy. Są w obcym, dziwnym języku. Mimo to wszystko dobrze rozumiem. - Dawno ich nie było. - Zaatakują dziś w nocy. - Nie mamy pewności, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. - To ten pierwszy głos. Słyszę dość wyraźnie, więc muszą być w pokoju obok, stawiam, że dwaj mężczyźni. - W zimie atakują regularnie co trzy dni, na wiosnę co pięć, w lecie raz na tydzień, zawsze w nocy z wtorku na środę, a na jesień co cztery dni. Mamy lato, a dziś jest wtorek. - Całkiem niezłe obserwacje. - Żeby było śmieszniej, znam te głosy. Należą do bohaterów JWS, do Pyskacza i Stoicka. Kurczę, nie wiedziałam ,że potrafię mieć taką niesamowitą wyobraźnię. To sen. Jestem tego pewna. Musiałam nieźle walnąć się w głowę osuwając się z taboretu na którym siedziałam oglądając. Poprawka - nie zdążyłam nic oglądnąć, bo dopadła mnie migrena i zemdlałam. A teraz mam ten dziwny i jakże realistyczny sen. Może jak zamknę oczy i spróbuję zasnąć, to obudzę się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. : Otwieram oczy. Nie, nie jestem u siebie. Dodatkowo widzę nad sobą facjatę wodza plemienia Wandali we własnej osobie. A obok niego stoi nie koto inny jak Czkawka. Patrzą się na mnie z troską, zaciekawieniem i... przestrachem... No cóż w końcu jestem ubrana jak w XXI wieku, o ręke zahaczone mam ramię mojego plecaka, a ze środka wydobywa się dźwięk przypomnienia w telefonie... Rozdział 2 Ustrzelona Noc : Zrywam się czym prędzej, wyłączam telefon i wrzucam z powrotem do plecaka. Powoli podnoszę wzrok na osoby siedzące przy łóżku, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. ''Coś za długo milczą... ''Jednak wychodząc z założenia, że to sen nie mam się czym martwić. Odezwę się jako pierwsza, najwyżej zabiją mnie i się obudzę. - Eee... No więc... Dzień dobry...? - mówię niepewnie. Tylko brakuje żeby mnie nie rozumieli -_-. - Witaj. Jestem Stoick Ważki wódz plemienia Wandali, a to - spojrzał na chłopaka wzrokiem pełnym... dezaprobaty? i niezadowolenia... - jest mój syn Czkawka. - Cześć - przywitał się. - A jak Ciebie zwą? - pyta wódz - Skąd pochodzisz i co Cię do nas sprowadza? - Mam na imię Anna. Mieszkam, cóż... raczej dość daleko stąd. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak się tu znalazłam - ale to jest mój sen. Podobne śniły mi się już kiedyś przez jakieś ostatnie pięć lat. Jak trochę pozmyślam to nic się nie stanie. - chyba przyniósł mnie tu smok. Czarny i szybki smok. - dodaję chytrze. Może uda się sprowokować Czkawkę do próby ustrzelenia Nocnej Furii. - Czarny i szybki? - Brwi wodza wędrują wysoko w górę, by zaraz przysłonić oczy. - Czarny jak noc i szybki jak błyskawica - zapewniam. - Nocna Furia... - mruczy z niedowierzaniem Stoick. - Nie skrzywdził Cię??? - Nie, był całkiem miły. Zaraz... zaczynam sobie przypominać! - kłamanie przychodzi łatwo, jeśli trzeba dbać o reputację jakiegoś smoka xD - Płynęłam łódką, gdy nagle, na pokład wylądował ten czarny sm.. - Nocna furia. Najpierw przyglądał mi się ciekawskim wzrokiem. Wtem z wody wynurzył się taki zielonkawy z długą szyją i wielkim brzuchem... - Wrzeniec - przerwał mi Czkawka. - Czkawko nie przerywaj! - ojciec zgromił go wzrokiem. - No więc Wrzeniec - podięłam opowieść - zaczął miażdżyć mój stateczek, a Nocna Furia skoczyła przede mnie i osłoniła mnie przed splunięciem Wrzeńca. Dostałam wtedy od niego ogonem i straciłam przytomność. I znalazłam się tutaj. - No zaraz, a skąd wiesz że szybko lata ten smok? - pyta Stoick nie do końca wierząc moim słowom. Zapewne jego doświadczenie w sprawie smoków nie dopuszczało takiego zachowania u najgroźniejszego z gatunków im znanych. - Bo ocknęłam się na jego grzbiecie... - ich miny są na prawdę komiczne - ale kiedy zobaczyłam z jaką prędkością i jak wysoko się przemieszczam bez zabezpieczenia przed upadkiem, odpłynęłam znów... - moje burczenie brzucha zakańcza opowiastkę z przytupem. - No! Dość gadania! Pewnie jesteś głodna? Zbliża się pora obiadu - zapraszającym gestem wskazuje na stół zastawiany właśnie przez Czkawkę. :Zasiedliśmy do stołu i zaczynają mi nakładać kawał kurczaka. - Jestem wegetarianką - zaznaczam w porę. - Wege - czym? - kurczak zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do mojego talerza. Ufff... - Wegetarianką. Nie jem mięsa - wyjaśniam, z naciskiem na "nie jem". - Uhm... No dobrze, dam Ci kukurydzę. - Okay. ''* * * - Czkawko oprowadź naszego gościa. Musimy przygotować się na atak smoków. - Dobrze tato! - i już nas nie ma. Mogę wreszcie odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. : Tu jest to, tu pracuje ten, tam odbywa się to i bla bla bla... I wreszcie zbrojownia. - Czy mogłabym pożyczyć topór? Słyszałam że dziś zaatakują smoki. - Tak, pewnie. No a ja oczywiście znowu będę siedział w kuźni Pyskacza. - Dzięki - mówię dostając do ręki lekki ale porządny topór - Czemu nie pójdziesz walczyć z innymi? - udaję zainteresowanie, choć dobrze wiem czemu -_-. - Eeee... Ojciec nie chce mnie puścić, bo jak zwykle i tak coś zepsuję... - To może powinieneś się jakoś wykazać? Ja mam na dzisiejszą noc w planie zaobserwować skąd nadlecą smoki, oczywiście w plenerze, żeby łatwiej było określić położenie ich leża. Jak już o tym mowa - mogłabym jeszcze dostać kilka jaczych skór? - Oczywiście, ale bądź ostrożna. Po lesie mogą się szfędać jakieś smoki. - Przecież w końcu od czegoś mam to! - wymachuję mu toporem przed nosem. - Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Mógłbyś wskazać mi drogę do Kruczego Urwiska? - Taak... Ale zaraz. Skąd ty wiesz o Kruczym Urwisku, skoro nigdy tu nie byłaś??? - Usłyszałam przypadkiem w jakiejś rozmowie o tym miejscu i pomyślałam że będzie odpowiednie. No to do jutra i dzięki za wszystko! - i odchodzę, ale oczywiście on musi mnie jeszcze zatrzymać: - Nie poczekasz do kolacji? - Wzięłam prowiant na dziś wieczór i jutrzejsze śniadanie - szczerzę zęby pokazując mu plecak pełny bułek i kolb kukurydzy, oraz ryb, ale na dnie i w reklamówce oraz liny i rzemienie poupychane tu i ówdzie jednak nie na widoku. Oprócz tego do plecaka przytroczyłam topór, a przez ramię przerzuciłam jacze skóry. Docieram na miejsce. Zgodnie z planem gdzieś w środku nocy, w to miejsce spadnie ustrzelona Nocna Furia. Muszę tylko zapobiec uszkodzeniu ogona. I do tego przyda mi się topór. Zabieram się za pierwsze drzewo w okolicy. Na szczęście nie są zbyt duże i mają w miarę chude pnie. Może do rana się wyrobię... Podsumowując: *drzewa skrócone o głowę, *skóry jacze rozłożone w miejscu gdzie ma lądować awaryjnie smok, *siedzę pod drzewem (ściętym drzewem) z linami i rzemieniami w ręce Czyli wszystko gotowe. Z oddali słyszę odgłosy walki ludzi i skrzydlatych gadów ziejących ogniem. Nad drzewami unosi się dym. Nie mogę się już doczekać. I wreszcie, ten charakterystyczny dźwięk... : Nocna Furia leży w odpowiednim miejscu. Podchodzę ostrożnie. Słyszę przyspieszone bicie ogromnego serca. Stoję niecałe pół metra od ogromnego zwierza. Rytm serca i oddech powoli wracają do normy. Smok nie śpi, ale stracił przytomność po upadku. Wreszcie mogę się mu dokładnie przyjrzeć. Sprawdzam dokładnie każdą możliwą część ciała. Pierwsza główna część planu powiodła się. Bestyja jest cała, troszkę poobijana, ale będzie mogła sama latać. Nie chcę oczywiście żeby mi uciekła. Dla tego mam liny. Obwiązuję drugą parę skrzydeł ciasno, ale nie za mocno, zahaczam o jedną tylną nogę, żeby więzy nie zsunęły się od próby ich się pozbycia. Ryby w pogotowiu. Sadowię się blisko smoka, koło głowy. Jest bardzo ciepły, więc skóry nie będą mi potrzebne. Postanawiam się zdrzemnąć. Czkawka nie zjawi się z samego rana. Najpierw trochę pobłądzi. Zasypiam. Obudził mnie cichy pomruk. Nocna Furia już nie śpi. Opieram się o zwierzę. Właściwie półleżę przytulona do źródła ciepła. Powoli otwieram oczy i przekręcam głowe w prawo. Napotykam badawcze spojrzenie smoka. Nie jest wystraszony, ani zły. Tylko ciekawy. Rozdział 3 Szczerbatek : Podnoszę się powoli, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Koncentruję się całkowicie na spokojnych, delikatnych ruchach. Moja prawa ręka cały czas spoczywa na szyi smoka. Kucam tuż obok jego głowy. Drapię go po szyi, w jego oczach widzę zdziwienie. Zjeżdżam ręką na podgardle, później drapię go pod brodą. Przymyka z zadowoleniem ślepia. Lewą rękę kładę na jego pysku. Otwiera oczy, a źrenice się zwężają. - Zdejmę Ci sznury z głowy, ale ty nie ziej ogniem. – mówię do niego spokojnym, kojącym głosem. Biorę jego łeb w obie ręce i delikatnie ściągam z pyska liny. – Pewnie jesteś głodny, co? – lewą ręką sięgam za siebie i z plecaka wyjmuję rybę. Nocna Furia przekręca głowę i otwiera paszczę, do której wkładam jego śniadanie. – Nazwę Cię Szczerbatek, bo masz wysuwane zęby. – przełkną i popatrzył na mnie spojrzeniem pełnym wdzięczności. – Szczerbatku. Uwolnię Cię od tych więzów, tylko obiecaj że nie uciekniesz. – Kiwa lekko głową, a ja zabieram się do roboty. Ostrożnie i delikatnie zaczynam uwalniać łapy, potem ogon. Na koniec zbieram wszystkie liny i ściągam je ze skrzydeł. Zostawiam jedynie wcześniej założone przez siebie pętle. Szczerbatek powoli wstaje, po czym przeciąga się jak kot. Obserwuje mnie. Podchodzę do plecaka, i wyciągam z niego kanapkę dla siebie i rybę dla niego. Siadam wygodnie na jaczych skórach i zabieram się do jedzenia. Smok podchodzi, przekręca głowę i patrzy na mnie wzrokiem żebrzącego psa. Kładę więc rybę tak, aby musiał mnie obejść dokoła. Pochłonięty jadłem nie zauważa mojej ręki chytrze przemieszczającej się w stronę jego brody. Gdy tylko przełknął zaczynam go drapać. Nie minęło parę sekund i już leży obok mnie rozwalony na całą długość. - Chciałbyś może trochę polatać? – pytam Szczerbatka po jakiejś godzinie leniuchowania, drapania i wygrzewania się w słońcu. Na to on podnosi głowę i uszy. Wstaję z ziemi, naciągam się i biorę do ręki leżące obok liny oraz wyjmuję scyzoryk z plecaka. Smok natychmiast zrywa się z ziemi, cofa kilka kroków, a ślepia pełne są strachu, niedowierzania i poczucia zdrady. – Spokojnie, chcę tylko zrobić coś dzięki czemu nie spadnę. – podchodzę powoli z wyciągniętą lewą ręką, a „sprzęt” rzucam na ziemię. Nocna Furia uspokoiła się trochę, dała się pogłaskać, po czym, ostrożnie i nieufnie podchodzi do sznurów i nożyka leżących na ziemi. Obwąchuje je a ja podchodzę i zaczynam odmierzać odpowiednie fragmenty prowizorycznego siodła. : Ciekawość wzięła nad Szczerbatkiem górę i zaraz zaczął przyglądać się moim poczynaniom: Najpierw zrobiłam coś a‘la szelki do których musiałam długo przekonywać mojego nowego kolegę. Kiedy już udało mi się je założyć mogłam dorobić pętlę na ogon, od której dwa paski ciągnęły się przez długość grzbietu – zabezpieczenie przeciw przesuwaniu się siodła do przodu. Na koniec do boków przywiązałam coś na kształt strzemion do westernu. I jeszcze luźna pętla na szyję – atrapa uchwytu. Na wszelki wypadek, przypinam sobie „pasy bezpieczeństwa”. - Chodź tu mój grzeczny wierzchowcu! – Daję mu rybkę w nagrodę za cierpliwość i spokój przy siodłaniu. Pakuję do plecaka resztę lin, scyzoryk jedną skórę, a do boku przytraczam topór – Jeszcze się może przydać – wyjaśniam Szczerbatkowi który miał co do niego pewne wątpliwości, które po dokładnym obwąchaniu minęły. Już wcześniej usunęłam własnoręczną „blokadę przeciw ucieczce”, ponieważ stwierdziłam iż nie będzie konieczna. Sprawdzam godzinę. Dopiero dochodzi 9 rano (na szczęście czas zgrał się z tym z mojego świata), więc jeszcze mamy czas. - Gotowy? – Siedzę już na smoku, wszystkie zabezpieczenia sprawdzone. - Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraał! - No to lecimy! Wzbijamy się w powietrze praktycznie pionowo i pędzimy z niewiarygodną prędkością. Przechylam się lekko w prawo ciągnąc jednocześnie za cordeo i Szczerbatek skręcił w prawo.- Dobrze Mordko! Tak trzymaj - Wykonuję to samo, tyle że z całej siły i robimy beczkę. Za piętnastym obrotem pochylam się do przodu i lecimy w dół z szybkością światła obracając się niczym wiatrak. - Super Szczerbatku! Okay, teraz wyrównajmy! – mówiąc to naciskam na lewe strzemię. Lot został wyrównany a moich uszu zaczyna dobiegać świst towarzyszący pikującej Nocnej Furii. Tuż nad morzem odchylam się do tyłu ciągnąc za pętlę na szyi smoka i w ostatnim momencie podrywa się by nie wlecieć do wody. Pędzimy tak nisko że Szczerbatek włożył przednią łapę do wody i rozpruwa fale, ochlapując nas. - Dobra Szczerbuś! - Głaszczę go po głowie. Na to on ucieszony splunął bladoniebieską plazmą. - Dawaj w górę i w lewo – to mówiąc przenoszę ciężar ciała na lewo i w tył. Zwierzak zrozumiał od razu o co mi chodzi i wykonuje polecenie. : Pędzimy ku chmurom po spirali. Wiatr rozwiewa mi włosy. Czuję się niesamowicie. Spełnia się sen, którym czasami w nocy raczyła się moja wyobraźnia. Teraz już jestem pewna, że to nie omamy pourazowe. To rzeczywistość. Nie przypuszczam tak. Nie wiem tego. Czuję to sercem. Szczerbatek zwolnił, szybujemy ponad chmurami, wolni i szczęśliwi. - Mordko, musimy wracać na ziemię. – mówię z żalem ale stanowczo – Zaraz w miejscu gdzie spadłeś zjawi się ten idiota, który o mały włos Cię nie zabił, musimy mu pokazać, że z wycięcia Ci serca definitywnie nici. – na te słowa Szczerbatek położył po sobie uszy, zjeżył się oraz warknął przeciągle i złowieszczo. – Wiem, ale latając tak sobie samemu jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. - Wrrrrraaauuu? – zerka na mnie pytająco. Zbliżamy się już do Kruczego Urwiska. - Nie chcesz chyba, żeby znów Cię ktoś ustrzelił? Albo gorzej: ustrzelił i znalazł przede mną? - Wrrrrraaaau… - No właśnie. Dla tego zostań sobie w tej dziurze, ja jutro przyjdę… Ale dziś musimy jeszcze jednej osobie wyjaśnić, że smoków się nie zabija. Z nim to akurat łatwo pójdzie, gorzej z resztą. – Lądujemy w miejscu startu. Zeskakuję ze Szczerbatka, następnie wyciągam z plecaka jeszcze kilka kawałków liny, żeby drugi pasażer nie spadł w połowie pokazu. Nagle widzę, że mój Szczerbaty wierzchowiec staje obok mnie w pozycji obronnej i powarkuje. Kilka minut później i ja słyszę zbliżającą się osobę : -… Mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka! - Przepraszam co udało Ci się zgubić??? – pytam gdy jest już blisko by usłyszeć ale drzewa jeszcze zasłaniają mu widok na nas. - Smo – ka… a… - Patrzy na nas jak na Alienów, a po chwili łapie za sztylet i macha nim przed sobą. Na to Szczerbatek wydaje z siebie głośny warkoryk. - Spokojnie, Szczerbatku – to mówiąc obejmuję go prawą ręką, a lewą kładę na głowie – on nic Ci nie zrobi. Rozdział 4 Piękno smoka Nocna Furia zerka na mnie niepewnie, patrzy znów na sztylet i szczurzy się. - Eee…. A..aaa to, co?! - To jest Szczerbatek. Szczerbatku ten tutaj to Czkawka. - To jest Nocna Furia… ta którą ustrzeliłem w nocy… Hej, zaraz! Po co zrąbałaś te drzewa? – czyżby podejrzenia??? - Żeby mieć lepszy widok, na nadlatujące smoki. – mówię bez zająknienia. – Przeleciały tuż nade mną około 2-3h po kolacji, z północnego zachodu. - I czemu wypuściłaś tą bestię?! Przecież on może Ci coś zrobić! - Co? Na przykład wylizać? – na potwierdzenie moich słów Szczerbatek przeciągnął swoim wielkim różowym jęzorem przez pół mojej twarzy. - Niemożliwe... - szepcze patrząc na nas oczami pełnymi niedowierzania i potężnego szoku. - Powiem Ci jedynie tyle, że smoki to niewiarygodnie inteligentne stworzenia, z którymi przy odrobinie delikatności i cierpliwości można żyć w zgodzie i harmonii. - to mówiąc wsiadam na Szczerbatka. - Chodź! - Ckawka podchodzi z paczadłami jak spodki, ostrożnie i jakby w transie. Smok najeżył się warcząc ostrzegawczo. - A, I wyrzuć to - upominam wskazując na sztylet - będzie się tylko niepotrzebnie stresował, prawda Mordko? - zwracam się do smoka. - Trzymaj się mocno! - do pasażera. - Czego?! - Lin. - Wierzchowiec rozkłada skrzydła, gotowy do startu. - Dawaj Szczerbek! - Wystrzela w górę jak z procy i mknie ku przestworzom. - Ale delikatnie, Szczerbatku! Delikatnie... - smok zwolnił i wyrównał do poziomu. Patrzę za siebie. Czkawka jeszcze siedzi. - Teraz uważaj! - pochylam się troszkę do przodu. Pikujemy w dół z zawrotną prędkością, zaraz odchylam się lekko do tyłu. Lecimy nad morzem. Następnie wykonujemy szaleńczy slalom pomiędzy klifami i formacjami skalnymi. - Prrrrrrr szalooony...! - Szczerbatek znacznie zwalnia a ja przekręcam nas do beczułki (1) - Dobrze Szczerbuś! Zróbmy teraz lądowanie awaryjne na wodzie. Smok podrywa się delikatnie w górę, obraca się wokół własnej osi (2), robi kokon (3) i spadamy w dół. Tuż nad wodą rozpościera skrzydła i szybujemy, a właściwie suniemy po wodzie bo skrzydła raz po raz zanurzają się w oceanie. Zeskakuję ze smoka trzymając się sznurów prawą ręką i kładę się na plecach na H''2''O. Czkawka wygląda, jakby zastanawia się czy mi nie pomóc, ale ja uśmiecham się i podnoszę kciuka lewej ręki w górę. - Możesz mnie podsadzić? - pytam, na co chłopak wyciąga do mnie rękę. Ale to nie do niego było skierowane pytanie. Jeden ruch łapy smoka i już siedzę na właściwym miejsu. - Dzięki Mordko. Polećmy sobie jeszcze do chmur. - proponuję, a Szczerbatek ryczy z aprobatą i spluwa plazmą w przestrzeń. Zaiwaniamy w górę niczym strusie pędziwiatry. Patrzę za siebie i widzę że Czkawce spodobał się nowy sport. Szybujemy nad chmurami. Obracam się siadając tyłem. - Nie boisz się że spadniesz? Nie masz lęku wysokości? - Boję się że stracę równowagę, ale nie że spadnę. Szczerbatek mnie złapie, prawda Szczerbciu? - zwracam się do smoka poklepując go po szyi, a on bulgocze twierdząco. Mimo że znamy się dopiero jeden dzień, wierzę z całą mocą w prawdziwość moich słów. - W takim razie licz powoli do dziesięciu Czkawka, ok? Zaczynaj. - Okay ale... - Szczerbatek, łap na dziesięć! - z bijącym sercem siadam w kucki i zeskakuję na szczupaka. Boję się strasznie, ale ufam smokowi całym sercem. - Czekaj, co???!!! - nie zdążył bo ja już spadam - Szczerbatek!!! ŁAP JĄ!!! - smok nadal leci równo. - Licz!!! - drę się z dołu. - Jeden,dwa,trzy... - rzeszty już nie słyszę. Sama też odliczałam kolejne sekundy. Kątem oka widzę, że Szczerbek zaczyna pikować i za chwilę moich uszu dobiega ten dźwięk. Smok zrównuje się ze mną. Posyłam mu uśmiech który odwzajemnia po smoczemu się uśmiechając. Czkawce wcale nie jest do śmiechu. Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać... Przelatuje mi przez myśl. Chmury rzedną i mogę dostrzec powierzchnię oceanu. Obracam się a Szczerbatek wlatuje pode mnie. Usadawiam się w siodle, a my wciąż spadamy. - Wstrzymajcie oddechy!!! : Tym razem Szczerbatek nie wyhamowuje przed wodą tylko nurkuje. Płyniemy pod powierzchnią podziwiając rafę koralową i jej wielobarwnych mieszkańców. Ten widok mógłby zaprzeć dech w piersiach, gdyby nie to, że go wstrzymywaliśmy. Czkawka klepie mnie w ramię. No tak. Oglądając bogactwo morza można zapomnieć o oddychaniu. Drapię Szczerbatka za uchem, żeby zwrócił na mnie uwagę i wskazuję kierunek: powierzchnia. Nocna Furia reaguje bez sekundy zwłoki. Już po chwili możemy napełnić płuca świeżym powietrzem. - Niesamowite...! - czyżby ktoś tu zapomniał na mnie nawrzeszczeć za napędzenie strachu? - Wiem. Szczerbatku, wracamy do Kruczego Urwiska. W wiosce już dawno minęła pora obiadu. Lądujemy obok jeziorka. Zdążyliśmy już wyschnąć, ale mój plecak nie do końca. Wyjmuję z niego ostatnie dwie ryby, jedną podaję Czkawce. - Daj mu, nie ugryzie Cię - chłopak wyciąga powoli rękę, a smok nadstawia otwartą paszczę. Ma schowane zęby i podniesione uszy. - Ty nie masz zębów, a mógłbym przysiąc, że… - zniecierpliwiony wyrywa rybę z rąk Czkawki i połyka oblizując się. - ...Masz.... - No chodź tu do mnie mój smoczy przyjacielu! - podbiega radośnie, podaję mu rybę, lecz gdy tylko sięga po nią, szybko przekładam stworzenie morskie do drugiej ręki schowanej z tyłu i pokazuję mu pustą. Zdziwiony smok zaczyna obwąchywać mnie w poszukiwaniu przekąski. Tymczasem moja prawica wędruje jak najwyżej ponad głowę moją i jego. Droczę się z nim jeszcze chwilę. - Masz, już Ci daję. - kiedy zabiera rybę głaszczę go wolną dłonią po głowie - Świetnie się dziś spisałeś! - Drapię go pod brodą i po szyi, a on mruczy z zadowoleniem, pada na ziemię i obraca się do góry brzuchem, domagając się więcej pieszczot. - Łał...! - Komentuje chłopak patrząc na całą scenkę z zafascynowaniem - Mogę...? - Pewnie. - robię mu miejsce, ale w momencie kiedy podchodzi Szczerbatek zrywa się i chowa za mną, powarkując. - Nie ufa Ci jeszcze dostatecznie dobrze. Może jutro pozwoli Ci się dotknąć. - Może... - jest trochę zawiedziony - Wracajmy już. - Pa Szczerbatku, do jutra. - Wrrrrrrałłłłłł... - burzczy żałośnie i przytula się do mnie. - Też będę tęsknić. Zostań. Tu będziesz bezpieczny. - drapię go jeszcze na pożegnanie i odchodzimy. * * * - Gdzie was wywiało!? - pyta Stoik, kiedy wreszcie, o zachodzie dotarliśmy na kolację. Jego syn już otwiera buzie żeby odpowiedziec ale go uprzedzam: - Robiłam sobie małą wycieczkę krajoznawczą i natknęłam się na Czkawkę. Szukał ustrzelonej przez siebie Nocnej Furii. - salwa śmiechu zebranych wikingów. - Nie śmiać się!!! - drę się na całe gardło - Widziałam na własne oczy ślady upadku ogromnego zwierza : rozrytą glebę i połamane drzewa. A na ziemi porozrzucane leżały strzępy lin połączonych kamieniami. Czy to nie dowód? - Wszyscy zrobili poważne miny i słuchali uważnie. - Bestia musiała się uwolnić. - dodał Czkawka udając niezadowolenie. Zorientował się na szczęście, że na razie nikt nie może wiedzieć o Szczerbatku. - Hmmh... W takim razie gratulacje, synu. - odzywa się wódz z dumą w oczach. - Jednak coś tam umiesz! W nagrodę od jutra zaczynasz smocze szkolenie. Ja wypływam, w poszukiwaniu leża tych bestii. - chłopakowi rzednie mina i patrzy na mnie szukając poratowania. Wzruszam tylko ramionami. Co mogę zrobić? Nic. - A Ty, Ania, nie chciałabyś też dołączyć? - Spogląda na mnie. - Nie, dziękuję. Jestem pacyfistką. Wracamy do domu. Stoik z prawie całym plemieniem właśnie szykuje się do wycieczki, czyli na jakiś czas mam wolne wyrko. Ale nie spanie dziś najważniejsze. Siadam za biurkiem w pokoju Czkawki i zabieram się do rysowania projektu siodła. - Co rysujesz? - pyta zaglądając mi przez ramię. - Coś, co pomożesz mi zrobić. - mówię dodając ostatnie szczegóły. - Siodło. - pokazuję mu wykończony szkic. - Całkiem niezłe. Będzie jutro trochę roboty. - Chciałeś powiedzieć dziś w nocy. - poprawiam go.thumb|Siodło dla Szczerbka * * * Siodło jest już gotowe. Prawie świta. Pewnie jest już około 4-5.00. Zabieram nasze współne dzieło i wychodzimy z kuźni. To był wyjątkowo długi i efektywny dzień... Myślę ziewając. Odrobię to sobie po pierwszej lekcji Czkawki. 1.beczułka - beczka wykonana powoli i z namaszczeniem xD 2.wokół własnej osi - oś ciała smoka biegnie wzdłuż lini grzbietu; czyli zrobił obrót jak do beczki 3.robi kokon - zwija maksymalnie skrzydła, jak nietoperz xD Rozdział 5 Nauka latania O nie!!!! telefon mi nie zadzwonił!!!! Spóźnię się do stajni!!! Albo i nie... No tak. Jedynie gdzie się mogę spóźnić to na pierwszą lekcję smoczego szkolenia Czkawki. Zapomniałam sobie wczoraj, pluskając się beztrosko, że w plecaku miałam telefon - który zdechł z przemoczenia. Na szczęście zegarek jest wodoodporny. I przetrwał. Więc wiem, że właśnie dochodzi 8.00. Czyli za pół godziny zebranie przed areną. Wyrobimy się. - Czkawka!!! Wstawaj!!! Za pół godziny masz być na lekcji!!! - drę się waląc w drzwi do jego pokoju. - Nie musisz krzyczeć! - słychać jakby z dołu... dziwne...-_- - schodzę i widzę Czkawkę siedzącego w kuchni, zajadającego bułkę. Dla mnie leżała na talerzu obok. - O dzięki... Kiedy wstałeś??? - pytam zasiadając do stołu. - Jakieś pół godziny temu. - I nie mogłeś mnie obudzić? - biorę ogromny kęs. - Nie. Musisz mieć siłę nauczyć mnie latać. Chcę mieć własnego smoka. - Ok. Ale w takim razie nałowisz Szczerbatkowi trochę ryb. Pierwasza lekcja minęła w miarę szybko. Ryby zabrały troszke więcej czasu. Do Kruczego urwiska dotarliśmy przed południem. - Szczerbatku! Pokaż się! Mamy dla Ciebie śniadaankoo!!! - Wrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaał!!! - Podlatuje szczęśliwy, że do niego wróciłam. Trąca mnie głową i wciska pod ręce. Wchodzi Czkawaka i Nocna Furia robi się czujna. Obwąchuje uważnie siodło. Zauważa ze Czkawka taszczy ze sobą kosz z rybami. Przekręca głowę i przygląda się chłopakowi rozmyślając intensywnie. - Cześć. Przyniosłem Ci coś na ząb, takie małe śniadanko! - wysypuje ryby z kosza - Oooo matko. Ale zapachy! Eee.. Mamy łososia, pysznego islandzkiego dorsza i wędzonego węgorza. - Smok sprawdza ryby i niepokoi się widząc węgorza. Czkawka bierze niechcianą rybę, a smok odsuwa się przestraszony. - O nie, nie nie, nie, nie! Spokojnie! Wiem, mnie też węgorz specjalnie nie leży... - Lekcja numer jeden: Prawie każdy smok unika węgorzy jak to tylko możliwe. Boją się węgorzy, ponieważ po nich chorują. - Łaał... A skąd ty to wiesz? - Doświadczenie, mój drogi. - Juz wcześniej tresowałaś smoki? - Nie mialam z nimi bezpośredniego kontaktu, ale dowiedziałam się tego z pewnych źródeł. - Szczerbek kończy jeść. - Szczerbciu...? A wiesz co jeszcze mam? - Weeerrrrrrrhhh...? - Siodełko. Podejdź no to założymy! Siodło pasuje jak ulał. Smok najwyraźniej je polubił. - Wsiadaj, pasy zapinaj i leć. - A ty co? Zostajesz??? - pyta zdziwiony Czkawka. - Oczywiście, że nie! Ale najpierw muszę sprawdzić czy nas nie zabijesz! - Szczerbatek fuczy i robi urażoną minę - Oj Mordko! No przecież wiesz, że żartuję! Wiem że w żadną skałę ani drzewo nie wlecisz. - podchodzę i drapię go za uchem. Smok udobruchany. - Podejdź powoli z wyciągniętą ręką, palce złożone, nie patrz na niego. - Zwracam się do Czkawki, a on wykonuje moje polecenie. Nocna Furia podchodzi ostrożnie, zastanawia się chwilę po czym dotyka nosem ręki. - Teraz możesz wsiadać. - Szczerbatku, nie wylatuj poza granice urwiska, dobrze? - mówię, gdy chłopak siedzi już w siodle. - Włóż stopy w strzemiona. Ale nie całe. Tak, żebyś opierał się na przedniej części stopy. Dobrze. Leć brzegami urwiska, tak, jakbyś mieszał w garnku. - Ale... jak? - Wystartuj, potem przenieś ciężar ciała na lewo, ale nie za mocno i pochyl się troszkę do przodu. - No dobra, to leć Szczerbatku! - smok jak stał tak stoi. - Nie chce ruszyć. Powiedz mu coś. - Jeźdźłeś kiedykolwiek na koniu, jaku, albo chociaż owcy? - Nie... Nie mamy tu koni. A na owcy jeździłem jak miałem trzy lata... - Tak... To wszystko wyjaśnia. Pociągnij delikatnie za uchwyt odchylając się do tyłu i jednocześnie sciśnij go lekko łydkami. - A Ciebie jakoś słucha na komendę. - mówi wystartowawszy wreszcie. - Dobrze. Powoli. Bo ja tylko dokładam komende werbalną do tej niewerbalnej. Kręć w lewo. - A może by tak po naszemu? - Uhhhh... Wydaję mu polecenie jednocześnie wskazując kierunek dosiadem. Okay. Teraz Leć w górę po spirali w prawo, a na wysokości ok. 50 metrów pikuj w sam środek, tu gdzie ja stoję. W ostatnim momencie poderwij w górę i zrób beczkę w prawo. - Idzie mu całkiem niezgorzej. - Możesz lądować. - Daj mu rybę, a resztę chowamy do plecaka. Muszę przyznać, że dobrze Ci poszło. - Dzięki - odpowiada, a ja wsiadam na przednie siedzisko. - Masz jakiś konkretny gatunek na celu? - Nie... Ale zastanawiałem się nad Ponocnikiem, tylko gdyby nie te samozapłony... Wydaje mi się, że jak zobaczę tego smoka to będę wiedział że to właśnie ten. - wyjaśnia i wystrzelamy. - Słusznie. A teraz patrz i ucz się, jak latają zawodowcy! Pokażmy mu Mordko, kto rządzi w przestworzach!!! - pędzimy na złamanie karku po prostej, na wschód. - Tylko na to Cię stać???!!! - Smok wydaje z siebie pomruk. Wjechałam mu na ambicję xD. I przyspieszamy trzykrotnie, chyba trzysta kilometrów na godzinę. - Czemu lecimy na wschóód???!!! - krzyczy Czkawka, bo inaczej nie słychać - Przecież mówiłaaś, ze przyleciały z północnego zachoduuu!!! - Lecimy taak, żeby nadrobić trochę dniaa!!! I nie zapominaj, że nie wszystkie gatunki żyją w okolicy Beeerk!!! - Aaahaa!!! Teraz rozumieem!!! Wylecieliśmy 12:30. Po godzinie lotu zmienił się krajobraz. Z wysp zniknęły lasy iglaste i skały, a ich miejsce zajęły plaże i drzewa przypominaące palmy, ale z większymi koronami. Zwolniliśmy tempo. Nagle wpadła na nas wielobarwna chmara Wandersmoków, które są przecież ponoć bardzo rzadkie, agresywne i preferują samotniczy tryb życia. Te które nas minęły (około dwudziestu pięciu osobników) wyglądały na przyjazne, zrelaksowane, zaczepiały się nawzajem po przyjacielsku. - Czy to są...? - pyta Czkawka z wytrzeszczonymi ze zdziwienia oczami. - Tak. To Wandersmoki. Całkim niemała grupka. Może zaprzyjaźnisz się z jednym??? - No niewiem... Chyba nie wskazane jest latać na nich podczas burzy bo... - nie dokańcza, bo przerywa nam rozdzierający, pełny strachu i cierpienia ryk. Szczerbatek odpowiedział. - Co jest Mordko? - Smok porykując wskazuje głową kierunek z którego dochodzi dźwięk - Dobrze, sprawdźmy to. - Daję Szczerbkowi kierować. Lądujemy na niedużej formacji skalnej. Naszym oczom ukazuje się smok z raną gryzioną aż do kości. Ryczy żałośnie, a Szczerbatek mu odpowiada. - Musimy mu pomóc. - mówię - Jak go wyleczymy, to będziesz mógł go dosiąść, o ile chcesz. - No pewnie. Jest... Niesamowity...! - jest pełen zachwytu, tak jak ja. Niezwykłe zwierzę patrzy na nas ze spokojem i niemą prośbą o pomoc. Rozdział 6 Rogolotek Podchodzę powoli i karzę Czkawce iść za mną. Staję jakieś półtora metra od smoka, trochę z prawej. Wyciągam z plecaka rybę i daję chłopakowi. - Daj mu. Niech Ci zaufa. - A jak mnie ugryzie? - Lekcja numer 2: Zaufanie jest pierwszym krokiem w oswajaniu. Zaufałam mu, uwalniając go z więzów - mógł uciec, ale tego nie zrobił. - wskazuję na Szczerbatka - Cały czas mam przy sobie topór i mogłabym go skrzywdzić, nie zrobię tego, a on mi wierzy. Skoczyłam z niego, po niecałym dniu znajomości z ogromnej wysokości. Mógł olać i lecieć sobie dalej, ale wie, że ja mu ufam, i nie może mnie zawieść. - daje smokowi rybę, a ten połyka i sam z siebie trąca Czkawkę głową. - Polubił Cię. - sama daję przekąskę najpierw jemu, a później mojemu wierzchowcowi, żeby nie czuł się pokrzywdzony. Kładę rękę na nosie rannego gada. - Co to za gatunek? thumb|400px|Ranny Rogolotek - Tnący Burzę. Bardzo rzadki - no jak już po polsku, to po polsku. Nie wiem czy zrozumiałby, gdybym po prostu powiedziała Stormcutter. - Jest jeszcze młody. Ma może jakieś dziesięć lat, czyli o pięć mniej od Szczerbola. - Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz??? - Ja tego nie wiem. Ja to widzę. Patrzę na zwierze i widzę ile ma lat, jakiej jest płci, a nawet potrafię z grubsza określić jego charakter. Taki mam dar. I tak samo z ludźmi. Musisz dać mu imię. - A to on czy ona? - pyta a mnie opadają ręce. - A jak myślisz? - Eeee... On? - Brawo - to mówiąc biję mu brawo. - No to może... pomyślmy... masz rogi... i lotki na ogonie...- drapie się po głowie. Proces myślowy trwa. - Będziesz Rogolotek. - smok pomrukuje, na znak że mu się podoba. - Ładne imię. a teraz przejdźmy do sedna sprawy: musimy oczyścić ranę. - na szczęście mam jeszcze w plecaku mydełko w żelu do dezynfekcji rąk. Nada się idealnie. Tylko trzeba podgrzać, żeby się rozpuściło. - Dawaj kamizelę - mówię wyciągając rękę w stronę Czkawki. - Co??? Po co? - Jak mówię daj, to znaczy że potrzebuję. - posłusznie ściągnął futerko i oddał mi. Zwijam w kulkę i rzucam na ziemię. - Szczerbek, ognia! - i kamizela stoi w błękitnych płomieniach. - Hej!!! - Nie martw się, odkupię Ci. - to mówiąc wyciągam buteleczkę z płynem i grzeję nad ogniem. Rozpuszcza się w mgnieniu oka. - Będzie szczypać, ale musimy zdezynfekować twoją ranę. - zwracam się do smoka. Wylewam zawartość na na okaleczone skrzydło. Smok ryczy i marszczy pysk, ale nie rusza się nawet o centymetr. - Dobry smok. - Gad próbuje wylizać ranę. - Nie liż! - mówię stanowczo, odpychając delikatnie jego głowę. - Póki nie mamy lepszego opatrunku - podchodzę do zdziwionego chłopaka i odrywam spory kawał jego koszuli - to nam posłuży na okład. - No bez przesady!!! - sprzeciwia się ale ja mu przerywam: - Lekcja numer trzy: Umiejętność poświęcenia się, to podstawa w przyjaźni i partnerstwie. Dzięki niemu zyskujesz w oczach innych, zdobywasz ich szacunek i zacieśniasz relacje. Szczerbatku - zwracam się do mojego przyjaciela - ośliń proszę tą szmatę. - A po co? - Lekcja numer cztery: Najlepszym lekarstwem na każdą dolegliwość jest ślina Nocnej Furii. Oprócz tego, nie zpiera się z ubrań ;P. - Nakładam prowizoryczny opatrunek na ranę. - Zostań z nim. - nakazuję przyszłemu jeźdźcowi. - Nawiąż relację, pokaż mu, że Ci na nim zależy. My ze Szczerbolkiem lecimy po zioła i zorganizujemy transport. : Nazbierałam kilka pęczków babki lancetowatej - to cud, że ją wogóle znalazłam! Razem z moim smokiem, zachęciliśmythumb|398px|Błekitka pewnego wyjątkowo niebieskiego Ponocnika do pomocy. Nazwałam ją Błękitka. To wyjątkowo duży osobnik, natomiast nasz Rogolotek jest jeszcze młody, więc nie było problemu z tym, aby Koszmar go przeniósł. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę powrotną, założyłam świeży opatrunek z oślinionych przez Szczerbatka liści, przyłożyłam kolejnym skrawkiem tuniki Czkawki i na koniec obwiązałam delikatnie linami, żeby się trzymało. Dolecieliśmy bezpiecznie do Kruczego Urwiska. W zatoczce jeszcze raz zmieniłam opatrunki, tym razem pomagał czynnie Czkawka. W końcu to jego smok. Zostawiliśmy nasze gadziska uprzednio dając im przegryzkę i Błękitka zabrała nas na tyły wioski. Pozwoliłam jej odlecieć, ale wiem, że w razie potrzeby zjawi się pomóc. - Jup. To idziemy na kolację. - (Znów ominął nas obiad xD) - Jutro zaraz po szkoleniu pędzimy nad Krucze, tam nałowimy ryb, bo trzeba będzie zrobić nowe opatki. - Jakie opatki??? - Tśśśśszt...! No opatki na ranę, Głąbiu. Nie chcemy chyba, żeby ktoś się zorientował o czym rozmawiamy...? - Ooookayyy... - No a tak w ogóle, podrasuję sobie troszke siedzisko. Dodam kieszonki i takie tam różne bajery. No i plecak muszę ulepszyć, oprócz tego jakiś strój do latania by się przydał. Ale to w swoim czasie. Tobie też bym radziła coś sobie sprawić. Jutro zdejmiemy z Rogala wymiary. Kolacja zjedzona, idziemy do domu. Siadam za biurkiem Czkawki i coś tam sobie bazgrolę... No dobra nie "coś tam" tylko bardzo pierwotne szkice ulepszonego siodła, placaka i czegoś do latania na mnie. Zatapiam się w Otchłaniach Moich Myśli. - Jak myślisz, ile potrwa leczenie Rogolotka? - z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie syn wodza. - Ja wiem...? Może tydzień, może miesiąc, może trzy dni... Nie wiem jak dokładnie działa ślina Nocnej Furii. Wiem tylko że jest skuteczna, na wszelkie opuchlizny, oparzenia, rany cięte, kłute, szarpane i gryzione, wysypki i wszelkiego rodzaju inne dolegliwości. A ty, co myślisz o twoim smoku? Co porabialiście kiedy nie było mnie i Szczerbka? - Jest niesamowity, taki majestatyczny... i ciekawski. Siadłem sobie obok niego na kamieniu, i ga... gadałem.... do niego - patrzy na mnie, żeby sprawdzić czy nie mam go za wariata. Zachęcam go, do dalszego mówienia - mówiłem, co robiliśmy wczoraj i takie tam. Oprócz tego rysowałem... jego portret i przyglądał się z takim zainteresowaniem, jakby zobaczył tam faktycznie siebie. - No bo zobaczył. Smoki to bardzo inteligentne stworzenia, rozumieją każde nasze słowo. No. Ide uciąć sobie komara, tobie też to radzę. Jutro macie lekcje ze Śmiertnikiem. - dodaję ziewając. - Skąd wiesz??? - A... Słyszałam jak Pyskacz coś o tym wspominał. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc... - dodaje, zastanawiajac się pewnie skąd się bierze moja wiedza ogólna i smocza. Rozdział 7 Intruzi Dziś ja wstałam pierwsza i przygotowałam śniadanie. 7:15. Jeszcze dużo czasu. nie bedę go jeszcze budzić, zjem sobie spokojnie i dopiero wtedy. Dziś amciam sobie kawałek bułki z serem i gotowaną kukurydzę. Tak, jakimś cudem udało mi sie ją ugotować. Wychodzę na górę i pukam do pokoju Czkawki: - Śpiąca Królewna raczy wstać??? Już 7: 40!!! - Chwiiiilaa...! - Nie ma chwili, śniadanie czeka! - No dobra już, Ranny Ptaszku. - wychodzi z pokoju. - Wczoraj to ty robiłeś za rannego ptaszka. Przygotowany na trening ze Śmiertnikiem? - Tiaaaa... Dzięki za śniadanie. Byłaś już może na zewnątrz? - Nie, a co? - To skąd wiesz która jest godzina??? - Bo mam to - pokazuję mu zegarek, a on dostaje wytrzeszczu, już chce coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedzam go - zegarek napędzany yyyy... piorunami. Na mojej echmmm... wyspie, prawie wszyscy takie mają. - Jak??? - Nie pytaj, nie mam pojęcia. - Nie jesteś stąd, ani z innej wyspy... - to nie jest pytanie. chłopak jest bystrzejszy niż myślałam. Czyli nadeszła pora na małe opowiadanie. - Nie. - Więc??? - Nie jestem do końca pewna, ale prawdopodobnie pochodzę z równoległej rzeczywistości. - Z równo - czego? - Ze świata, w którym życie toczy się... jakby to ująć, żebyś zrozumiał...? W tym samym czasie na tej samej planecie w tym samym miejscu, dwie różne osoby mogą robić tą samą rzecz, ale nie muszą, i nigdy się nie spotkają, nigdy, choć znajdują się w tym samym miejscu. Sama nie do końca to rozumiem, ale tak chyba właśnie jest. Innego wytłumaczenia, na to jak się tu znalazłam nie mam. Po prostu Wasza rzeczywistość wyssała mnie z mojej. A teraz możesz uciekać z krzykiem. - Niesamowite... Dla czego miałbym uciekać??? - Bo każdy normalny wiking wziąłby mnie za niezdrowo kopniętą. - Nie zapominaj, ze nie jestem normalny. Opowiedz proszę, jak tam jest na tym Twoim świecie. - Yyychmm... No więc przede wszystkim nie ma smoków. Mamy za to różne maszyny z metalu i innych materiałów, napędzane również piorunami, takie jak mój zegarek, fotele na kołach, zwane samochodami, samoloty - machiny latające, można powiedzieć metalowe smoki. A także statki, tyle że o wiele wytrzymalsze, szybsze od waszych i prawie niezatapialne. - widzę że przestał jeść i gapi sie na mnie jak na ósmy cud swiata - Jedz, inaczej słowem więcej się na ten temat nie odezwę! - Okay, już jem, mów - bierze ogromny kęs, podejmuję opowiastkę. - Życie jest o wiele łatwiejsze. Nie musimy wysyłać posłańców z wiadomością. Wszystko możemy przekazać przez Internet, ogromną niewidzialną sieć, przez która przelatują informacje. A dostęp do takiego portu informacji można mieć za pomocą komputera - kolejnego sprzętu który ma ekran, coś jak szyba która wyswietla obrazy. - Co to szyba??? - Roztopiony piasek. Daj Gronkielowi kilka piaskowych kamieni, jak nimi zionie, oblejesz wodą tą taką jego lawę, to otrzymasz szkło, twarde jak metal, przezroczyste jak powietrze i kruche jak jajko. Używamy go do robienia zastawy albo jako wstawka do okien. - docieramy do areny. - Ale nie mów o tym nikomu, dobrze? Nie chcę, żeby ktoś jeszcze o tym wiedział. - Dobra, oczywiście! : Pyskacz wypuszcza Śmiertnika. Wszyscy chowają się za płotkami. Czkawka oczywiście próbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć o naszych smokach. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. - Ej wiesz co, przypadkiem zauważyłem, że w podręczniku nie ma prawie nic o Nocnych Furiach, ani Tnących Burzę. Są jakieś inne książki, albo jakiś drugi tom??? A może jakaś ulot....ka! - smok zieje w stronę chłopaka i psuje mu topór. - Skup się Czkawka! Chcesz się skompromitować? Tematem dzisiejszej lekcji jest atak. Zębacze są diabelsko szybkie i zwinne, więc musicie byc jeszcze zwinniejsi i szybsi! I tak dalej... Chyba zaraz sobie przysnę. Czemu te zajęcia muszą się tak ciągnąć??? Trzeba zmienić opatrunek Rogasiowi, dać im ryby, które oczywiście same nie wejdą nam do sieci. Chyba na prawdę się zdrzemnęłam, bo obudziła mnie wkurzona Astrid: - Jakbyś jesze nie wiedział, idziemy na wojnę. Może się zdecyduj, po której stoisz stronie! * * * - I jak było??? - Eeee... Jak zwykle. Ale ty chyba najlepiej to widziałaś... - Wiesz, że ten Śmiertnik będzie kiedyś jej smokiem? - Przyszłość też przewidujesz??? - Nie... ale miałam w moim świecie wizję... - zaciełam się trochę - Życia waszego na Berk, beze mnie. - Opowiesz jak by to było? - Nie... Nie mogę. To co bym powiedziała, mogłoby... Nie wiem dokładnie, co by się stało, ale mogłoby to cię nawet zabić. Nie powinieneś wiedzieć co by było. Mogę mówić, jedynie to, co wiem że będzie. Na przykład: Śledzik dosiądzie Gronkiela, bliźniaki Zębiroga, a smokiem Sączysmarka będzie Koszmar Ponocnik. - Gdyby cię tu nie było... Zabiłbym Szczerbatka, a Rogolotek pewnie by zdechł, albo inne smoki by go zjadły... - Nie. Nie zabiłbyś go. Nie potrafisz podnieść ręki na smoka. Tak jak Twoja matka. - Wiesz coś o niej??? - Nie mogę na razie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Ale kiedyś się dowiesz. Może nawet już niedługo...? Przywitały nas radosne porykiwania i pomruki. Szczerbatek rzucił się na mnie z jęzorem, a Rogolotek łasił się do Czkawki. Niesamowite, jak te smoki się różnią. Szczerbek starszy, a zachowuje się jak dziecko. Rogaś, młodszy o pięć lat i jest o wiele spokojniejszy i zrównoważony. - Masz metr, Czkawka? - Tak jest! - podaje mi taśmę. - Sam go zmierz. Ale najpierw sprawdźmy co tam ze skrzydłem. - sciągam stary opatrunek i praskam na ziemię - Szczerbek! - smok podchodzi, wskazuję ręką na zakrwawione szmaty. - Spal - i skrawki stoją w płomieniach. - Dzięki. No, no... Ślina Nocnej Furii działa cuda! Po jutrze już będziesz mógł latać, mały! - Rogolotek ucieszył się po smoczemu. - W takim razie lecimy ze Szczerbkiem po małe co nieco. Ty go zmierz i zrób nowy opatrunek z tych ziółek, które podwędziliśmy Gothi. - Okay! - wsiadam na mojego wierzchowca i lecimy po śniadanie. Dobrze, że w moim ulepszonym plecaku może się zmieścić sieć, kilka reklamówek, prowiant i jeszcze przekąski dla smoków. Na upartego składaną wędkę można by wcisnąć i ubrania na zmianę.thumb|Ulepszony plecak Wracamy po dwudziestu minutach połowu. Oczywiście jeden węgorz musiał się złowić. Przyda się przynajmniej Czkawce na jutro. - Jak opatrunek? - Wzorowy! - wyskakuję z siodła i podchodzę do pacjenta. - Istotnie, wyśmienicie zabandażowane. - uśmiecham się i nagle do naszych uszu dociera rozpaczliwy ryk, przypominający bardziej wycie. Szczerbatek kładzie uszy po sobie i szczurzy się. - Co jest? - smok powarkuje i wskazuje na swoje siodło. - Ok, sprawdźmy, co to. Chdź Czkawka. - Wskakujemy na Mordkę i wzbijamy się w powietrze, by już po chwili zanurkować między drzewa. - Szczerbek? - skrada się chwilę i chowa za ogromnym głazem. Schodzę z jego grzbietu. Wychylam się z za kamulca, a mój wierzchowiec ściąga mnie na dół. - Spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie - ponawiam próbę ogarnięcia sytuacji i mom oczom ukazuje się pięcioro ludzi uzbrojonych po zęby drażniących związanego ogromnego gada. Przyglądam się uważniej, ale nie mogę uwierzyć moim oczom. To Królowa Ognioglist! Tylko że jest czarna i ma tylko cztery pary nóg. Kiwam ręką na Czkawkę, żeby też spojrzał. - Co z tym zrobimy? - Nie wiem na razie. Nie jestem pewna, czy Szczerbek sobie poradzi z takimi mięśniakami. - Wymieniony znów ściągnął nas za kamień i zrobił naburmuszoną minę, pomrukując coś pod nosem. - No co? Źle, że się o Ciebie martwię? - Łłłwwrrabrrrrr....... - przewraca oczami i odwraca się z powrotem przodem do mnie. : I znów usłyszeliśmy przeraźliwy rykopłacz, a oprócz tego szczęk żelaza i dźwięk ciętych mięśni i kości. Wychynęłam z za skały i zastygam w bezruchu. Piękne skrzydła wspaniałego smoka leżą odcięte od ciała opodal naszej kryjówki. Biedne zwierzę wije się z bólu, złota krew tryska na wszystkie strony a oprawcy śmieją się, szykując do kolejnych tortur. Mam już tego dość. Chowam się za głazem, z miną nie wróżącą nic dobrego. - Dość! Szczerbatek! - nie zależy mi już na dyskrecji. Smok ustawia się tak, by wygodniej mi było wsiąść. - Czkawka, spróbuj zahamować krwotok. My idziemy się zabawić. - Wyskakujemy i teraz wszyscy mogą się nam przyjrzeć. Facet nr 1 - Nocna Furia...! Facet nr 2 - Będzie nasza! - W waszych snach! Mordko, pokaż im kto tu rządzi! - smok strzela plazmą przed nogi tych dwóch, a oni zostają odrzuceni siłą pocisku, tracą przytomność. Facet nr 3 - Brać ich! - I razem z Facetem nr 4 ciskają w nas ogromnymi toporami. Szczerbatek niszczy jeden celnym strzałem i odskakuje od drugiego, który leci w kierunku Faceta nr 5 i powala go na ziemię. Jeszcze jeden strzał plazmy, zamach silnym ogonem i 3 i 4 leżą na ziemi. - No. To mamy ich na jakis czas z głowy. - Czkawka właśnie oswaja swojego drugiego smoka w życiu - Pięknie się spisałeś, Morducho ty moja! Ale teraz to się musimy ich pozbyć. Schodzę ze smoka i związuję kolejno każdego z osobna, a później wszystkich razem. Patrzę z powatpiewaniem na mojego niewielkiego przyjaciela. - Szczerbuś...? Dasz radę ich udźwignąć? To będzie jakaś tona... - smok podnosi głowę i wypina dumnie pierś. Nie daje mi czasu się odezwać, tylko bezceremonialnie podrzuca mnie sobie na siodło, wskakuje na oprawców Ognioglisty i zrywa się do lotu. W prawdzie nie osiąga zbyt imponującej prędkości i widzę wyraźnie, że wkłada w ten lot wiele wysiłku, nie odpuszcza, zwiększa wysokość z mozołem, byśmy nie zachaczyli o drzewa. - No,no...! Szczerbatku! Nie wiedziałam, żeś taki silny! Wrzuć ich na tą łódź . - smok zrzuca obcych smokobójców na stateczek z głośnym sapnięciem. Już chce zawracać, ale nie pozwalam mu się jeszcze cieszyć. - Hola, hola! trzeba ich odprawić z Berk! - Szczerbek z rykiem pełnym niezadowolenia posłusznie strzela plazmą kilka razy z tyłu łodzi w wodę, a ta zostaje zepchnięta na pełne morze w szybkim tempie. - Zmęczony??? - pytam śmiejąc się ze smoczydełka lubiącego się popisać. - Wracajmy. - Wwwwwwwrrrrrrraaaałłłłłłłbbbgggrrrhhhhhhh....! : Niestety Królowa ognioglist nie była w najlepszym stanie. Pomimo starań Czkawki nie udało się powstrzymać krwawienia. Gdy tylko przylecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem, zaryczała w podziekowaniu, w odpowiedzi mój smok mruknął i liznął ją w pysk, po czym wydała ostatnie tchnienie. - No cóż... Szkoda gada. - Wracamy? - Czekaj. Te skrzydła mogą się przydać. Z resztą nie tylko skrzydła. - taksuję spojrzeniem ciało Królowej Ognioglist. - Co???!!! Chcesz obedrzeć ze skóry to biedne zwierzę???!!! - Lekcja numer pięć: Skórę martwego smoka można wykorzystać w dobrych celach. Pod warunkiem że nie jest się winnym jego śmierci. Zbieram się do "obdzierania ze skóry". No cóż. Zajęcie to nie należy raczej do moich ulubionych. Wycinam tylko trzy metry kwadratowe najlepszych skrawków. Resztę zostawiam przyrodzie. Kłade wszystko na ziemi, żeby poskładać w jakąś zgrabną kupkę. - Teraz trzeba tylko jeszcze to jakoś wyprawić - mówię a mój własny smok odpycha mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic i zaczyna zionąć ogniem w skrzydła i kawałek skóry, białą, ciekłą plazmą. - Szczerbatek! Przestań, zepsujesz!!! - gadzisko mnie olewa i dalej robi swoje - niszczy moje materiały. - Szczerbek!!! Doigrałeś się! Nie dostajesz dziś ani jutro ryb! - taaa... mów tak dalej to ci ucieknie idiotko... Ale właśnie teraz Szczerbatek przestaje zionąć. Otwieram oczy ze zdumienia. Mrugam. Czkawka ma chyba minę podobną do mojej. Gapię się na błyszczące i pięknie spreparowane kawałki Ognioglisty. Biorę do ręki jedno skrzydło. Jeszce ciepłe. Jedwabiste w dotyku i jednocześnie wytrzymałe. Dodatkowo będą sie pieknie komponować z łuskami Szczerbolka (taak, ja już mam w głowie pomysła, co z nimi zrobię) który patrzy na mnie z dumą i podziwem dla samego siebie. - Woow. - Okay, wybacz Mordko, że na Ciebie nawrzeszczałam, ale na prawdę nie wiedziałam ze to potrafisz. Od teraz będę Ci bezgranicznie ufała. - drapię go za uchem - Oczywiście cofam te ryby xD - mruczy z zadowoleniem i obwąchuje swoje dzieło. - Tylko nie popadnij w samo zachwyt mój Gieniuszu! : Wróciliśmy do wioski po nakarmieniu smoków. Przywitał nas Pyskacz z troską i irytacją wymalowanymi na twarzy. - Cześć Pyskaczu - mówimy jednocześnie i idziemy dalej, ale on zagrodził nam drogę. - Czy wy choć raz wrócicie do domu o ludzkiej porze?! Przecież może się wam coś stać! Mało to dzikich smoków w lesie o tej porze??? - Przepraszamy Pyskaczu - znów chórkiem. - Mieliśmy mały problem z obcymi. Musieliśmy zaczekać aż pójdą. Nie wyglądali zbyt przyjaźnie. - tym razem ja sama. Pyskacz blednie i otwiera szeroko oczy. - Niec wam nie zrobili??? Kim byli? - Spokojnie, jesteśmy cali. Dobrze się ukryliśmy. Ale nie znam ich. To nie byli Łupieżcy ani Berserkowie. Nie widziałem ich znaku. - Dobrze, że nic się wam nie stało. Ale następnym razem macie wracać przed zachodem słońca! - Dobrze. A moglibyśmy pożyczyć z kuźni kilka narzędzi, bo robimy pewien projekt...? - Czkawka robi oczy szczeniaka. - Ehhmmm... no dobrze. Tylko oddajcie! - Dzięki.thumb|Siodło dla Rogasia : Po kolacji zabieramy się do siodła dla Rogolotka. Oczywiście będzie to siodło w stylu Czkawki. No bo jakżeby inaczej. Ja preferuję westernowe strzemiona, a on "sandały" przyczepione do popręgu. Jakoże dość późno zaczęliśmy, skończymy jutro. Czkawka chowa niewykończone siodło wraz z materiałami i narzędziami do skrytki pod swoim łóżkiem, a szkice do notatnika. * * * Budzę się, i czuję gotowe śniadanie. Przychodzę do kuchni i zabieram się do posiłku. - Cześć jak się spało? - Dobrze, a tobie? - Nienajgorzej. - Weź dziś ze sobą węgorza, którego wczoraj złowiłam. Przyda Ci się. Dziś macie ćwiczenia z Zębirogiem. - O Matko! Kolejny smok ma ochotę mnie upokorzyć. Świetnie. -E - ę! Już o to się nie martw. Z węgorzem jestes nietykalny! - Tak myślisz? - Ja nie myślę. Ja to wiem xD. * * * :: - Dzisiaj pracujemy w grupach! - Z klatki buchają kłęby dymu, i wychodzi niewidoczny gad. - Smok który ma mokry łeb, nie będzie ziać ogniem. Ale Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, to wyjątkowo wredna bestia! Jeden łeb zieje gazem, a drugi go podpala. Musicie się rozeznawać, który jest który. :: - Ma też ostre jak brzytwa kły, którymi wstrzykuje śmiertelną truciznę. Preferuje ataki znienacka, kiedy ofiara nie... - Czkawka Śledzikowi: :: - Możesz łaskawie przestać?! :: Przyglądam się rozwojowi akcji, czekając na najlepszy moment. Nagle czuję na plecach podmuch wiatru. Obracam się i mało co mi serce nie staje kiedy widzę mojego skrzydlatego przyjaciela. Przykucam i każę mu zrobić to samo. Smok posłusznie waruje obok mnie, ale pomrukuje i widać że nie może usiedzieć na miejscu, a na jego mordce maluje się zmartwienie. :: - Szczerbuś! - ściszam głos do szeptu - Dobrze wiesz że to niebezpieczne! Po coś tu przyleciał, co? :: - Grrrehhh...! - wskazuje głową kierunek skąd przyleciał. :: - Dobrze, ale musimy poczekac na Czkawkę. Mam nadzieję, że nikt Cię nie widział? - kręci przecząco łebkiem i rzeczywiście, wikingowie oglądający dzieciaki na arenie są tak tym pochłonięci, że nie zauważyli nadlatującej Nocnej Furii. Na szczęście odzywa się Śledzik. :: - Nasze szanse niebezpiecznie zbliżają się do zera...! - ukazuje się jeden z łbów - ten ziejacy gazem, czego nie wie Śledzik - Oooo.... boże...! Nie ten łeb! Aaaaaa!!! Zaraz mnie złapie! Zróbcie coś!!! :: - Uciekaj! - Pyskacz wypluwa płuca. Do akcji wkracza syn wodza - Dawaj go, Czkawka! - gdyby tylko był na tyle silny żeby chlusnąć wodą w łeb a nie pod niego...? :: - Nie no błagam. - Zębiróg rzuca się na chłopaka, Pyskacz już leci na ratunek, ale wtem smok cofa się wystraszony. Czkawka wstaje i idzie na niego. - Sio, sio, sio! I żebym, żebym, żebym Ci nie musiał powtarzać! No! Teraz dobrze. thumb|398px|Szkolenie z ZębirogiemWracaj do swojej klatki. - Zerka na mnie i zauważa Pana Ciekawskiego, którego głowę spycham na dół - I przemyśl sobie, jak się zachowałeś! - wszyscy patrzą na niego jak na Ufo. - Ookay! To co? Koniec lekcji? Ponieważ mam kilka spraw do yyy...No... No to ja, no do jutra tak? - wybiega na górę, i nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować w sytuacji, ukryliśmy się bezpiecznie w chmurach. - Po co on tu przyleciał?! - Nie mam pojęcia, ale najwyraźniej, bardzo mu się paliło. - Bez ostrzeżenia Szczerbek zaczął pikować w dół z zabójczą prędkością wprost do zatoczki i strzelił plazmą pomiędzy Rogolotka a... Trzy atakujace go Koszmary Ponocniki! Bestie odskoczyły rycząc z furią. Szczerbatek wyhamował i wylądował warcząc wściekle i strzelać pociskami napastnikom pod nogi. Zeskoczyliśmy z Czkawką i dałam mu topór, sama dobywając sztyletu. - Co mam z tym zrobić?! - Broń swojego przyjaciela! - mówiąc to rzucam sztyletem w najbliżej stojącego Koszmara i ranię go w prawą nogę. Zwierzę ryczy, wyrywa sobie pyskiem nóż z nogi i odlatuje. Syn wodza idzie w moje ślady i gad który był jego celem uskakuje w bok, kiwa głową na trzeciego i razem uciekają. - No. I problem z głowy. - byłby z głowy gdy Szczerbatek właśnie nie patrzył groźnie w niebo. - Chyba nie do końca z głowy! - Z trzech Ponocników zrobiło się nagle sześć! - Sami nie damy im rady - to mówiąc gwiżdżę na palcach i nad nami pokazuje się moja Błękitka. Głaszczę ją po szyi na przywitanie. - Dzięki, że przyleciałaś, Mała. Jak widzisz, mamy problem z tymi tam. - Smoczyca zionie ogniem w stronę mniejszych od niej agresywnych pobratymców, które porykując coś pod nosem uciekają w popłochu. - Zjesz z nami śniadanko? - pytam samicę Ponocnika. - Chhhrrrrrehhh...! - Ja się jeszcze pytam? - zbieram porozrzucaną broń i ładuję do plecaka. - Czkawka! Wsiadaj na Błękitkę! Zobaczymy, jak latasz bez siodła! - Zabieram jeszcze kosze, ukryte w krzakach i rzucam dwa mojej przyjaciółce, a jeden Szczerbkowi. - Kto ostatni z rybami ten sprząta po kolacji! - Wystrzelamy w kierunku morza. : Dałam im fory, ale i tak wylądowaliśmy z Mordką pierwsi. Ryb było tyle, że zjadły trzy duże smoki, poczęstowały się Straszliwce i jeszcze zostało! Tym lepiej. Będą miały co jeść w nocy i rano, przed naszym przyjściem. Rogaś będzie miał dużo sił, na pierwszy wspólny lot. : Poleniuchowaliśmy sobie troszkę, pokazałm Czkawce kilka trików z drapaniem pod brodą, smoczymiętką, czy gonieniem "świetlnego zajączka". - Musimy wracać - mówię to niechętnie, ale zaczynam się zbierać. Leżę sobie na Szczerbusiu, a Czkawka opiera się o zdrowe skrzydło Rogolotka. - Musimy...? - otwiera oczy, patrząc na mnie błagalnie. - Obiecaliśmy Pyskaczowi. - Zaczynam rozsiodływać mojego wierzchowca. - Mógłbym tak spędzić całe życie...! - Wiem, ja też. - Przytulam Szczerbcia na pożegnanie i drapię Rogasia pod brodą. Podchodzę do Błękitki, wygrzewającej się obok nas w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca. - Podrzucisz nas Błękitko? - bierze jeszcze rybę na drogę, Czkawka żegna się ze swoim przyjacielem i wracamy na tyły wioski. : Pyskacz był ewidentnie zadowolony, że zjawiliśmy się punktualnie. Po kolacji wykończyliśmy zupełnie siodło. Ja zaczęłam już kombinować przy stroju do latania, ale potrzeba kilka materiałów, które niekoniecznie są teraz dostępe. : - Jutro wielki dzień, radzę Ci się wyspać. - Czkawka schował moje nieskończone rysunki. : - To Twój wielki dzień i Rogolotka. Ja i szczerbek już swój mieliśmy. Ale weź daj mi dokończyć, no... : - Nie ma mowy, dobranoc. : - Grrr... Dobranoc. Rozdział 8 Pierwszy współny lot - Nie zajmiesz miejsca na widowni na dzisiejszym szkoleniu? - Pyta mnie Czkawka, kiedy ma zamiar wyjść, a ja wciąż robię kanapki. - Nie. Jakby co, to Gronkiel. Weź ze sobą trochę smoczymiętki. Złowię kilka ryb, sprawdzę smoki i zabiorę siodło Rogolotka. Widzimy się nad Urwiskiem. Możesz sobie zawołać Koszmarka, tylko dopiero w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie chcę, żeby coś jej się stało. - Okay...! To narazie! - I przekroczył próg, zamykając za sobą drzwi. : Dokończyłam kanapki, spakowałam je do plecaka, zabrałam siodło i wybyłam tylnymi drzwiami. Gdy tylko zchowałam się między drzewami zagwizdałam na Błękitkę. Przyleciała w mgnieniu oka. Z kilku pnączy zrobiłam jej szelki, do których przymocowałam zawinięte siodło. Poleciałyśmy złowić trochę ryb. Poczęstowałam błękitną przyjaciółkę i puściłam, kiedy wylądowałyśmy w miejscu upadku Szczerbolka. : - Leć i zabaw się, a jak będzie gwizdał Czkawka, to go podrzuć tylko bądź ostrożna. - poklepałam ją po szyi i odfrunęła. Radosne porykiwania dają jasno do zrozumienia, że Szczerbek i jego kumpel cieszą się, że do nich przyszłam. Schodzę na dół i wyrzucam ryby na ziemię, ale mój wierzchwiec, zamiast rzucić się na nie, najpierw podbiega do mnie z wywieszonym jęzorem. Przytulam go naprzywitanie. - Cześć, Mordeczko moja. - szepczę mu do ucha drapiąc pod brodą. Biąrę w ręce jego łebek i stykamy się czołami. - To tylko noc, a i tak się za tobą stęskniłam, wiesz? - mruczy jak kot. Tymczasem Rogolotek grzecznie czeka obok, na swoją kolej. Kiedy Szczerbek odsuwa się, podchodzi i trąca mnie głową, pomrukując. - Witaj Rogasiu. Czkawka niedługo też przyjdzie. Pokaż skrzydło. - Wysuwa je a ja ściągam opatrunek. Moim oczom ukazuje się świeża blizna. - No, no! Według prognozy, dziś pierwszy lot, Mały! - Ryczy po smoczemu ze smoczym uśmiechem na pysku. Teraz dopiero zauważam, że choć starszy zapas zniknął zupełnie, świeże śniadanie leży nadal nietknięte. Kiedy Rogolotek podchodzi do stosiku, dopiero wtedy Szczerbek zaczyna jeść. Do niego dołącza smok Czkawki. Patrzę i nie mogę się nadziwić tym smokom. Są niewiarygodne! Ryby są już skończone a dwa gady piją obok siebie ze stawu. Biorę z nich przykład. Woda jest tak czysta, że nie bawię się w gotowanie (Tak, jest to możliwe, jeżeli naleje się wody do wyżłobienia w skale i poprosi smoka o podgrzanie xD). Tnący Burzę podpełza do oświetlonego miejsca, z wypalonym owalem - legowisko. Wsiadam na Szczerbka na oklep, a on usadawia się na swoim miejscu. Wyciągam się na nocnej Furii jak na kanapie, którą właściwie jest ;P. : Około godziny dwunastej, Rogaś zrywa się na równe nogi i wpatruje w szczelinę pomiędzy skałami. Z niej po chwili wyłania się jego pan. Młody smok łasi się i wije, aż wkońcu pada na ziemię, szczęśliwy i wygłaskany z a wszystkie czasy. Moja Kanapa zaczyna się podnosić i zmienia swoje miejsce bycia. Zeskakuję z niej i zabieram z ziemi siodła. Jedno daję Czkawce. Siodłam mojego smoka, który nie może usiedzieć w miejscu z podekscytowania. I Rogolotek wierci się i wodzi wzrokiem za rękami swojego przyjaciela. Kiedy oba gady są już osiodłane, zwracam się do Czkawki: - Pierwszy lot jest najważniejszy. Od teraz Rogolotek będzie twoim najlepszym przyjacielem na dobre i złe. Nigdy cię nie zostawi, będzie wobec ciebie lojalny i wierny. I ty zobowiązałeś się do tego oswajając go. - Wsiadam na czarnego gada. - Dosiądź go i lecimy! - Kiedy chłopak siedzi już na swoim wierzchowcu, Szczerbatek zadziera łeb do góry i wydaje radosny głęboki ryk. Rogolotek powtarza po nim. Smoki rozpościerają szeroko skrzydła. - Trzymaj się! Na takim smoku jeszcze nie latałeś! - I Mordka wystrzeliwuje pionowo w powietrze. Oglądam się na ziemię i widzę, że Rgal z Czkawką również są już nad ziemią. Zwalniamy, ale niepotrzebnie, bo oni już nas dogonili. - Jest świetny! - Woła uradowany młody jeździec. - Każdy smok jest świetny. Tak jak się uczyłeś na Szczerbatku: kieruj nim za poocą swojego ciała. I spróbujcie nas złapać! - Teraz zwracam się o mojego smoka. - Dalej Mordko! Lecimy nad morze! Smok robi w powietrzu półobrut w kokonie i zaczyna pikować. Spoglądam za siebie. Rogolotek obkręcił się zwinnie wokół własnej osi i pruje za nami. Wreszcie mogę sobie siąść wygodnie w siodle, nie mając za sobą drugiego pasażera. Szczerbek rozkłada skrzydła i szybujemy, pozwalając Czkawce się przegonić. - Dawaj Rogaś, dorwiemy ich! - Tnący Burzę przeskakuje w powietrzu bliżej mnie i kiedy już Czkawka chce mnie dotknąć w ramię, Szczerbek obraca się na grzbiet i zaczyna spadać w dół. - Za nimi! Gramy w berka do momentu, kiedy docieramy nad ocean. Zniżamy lot. Ustawiam się z moim smoiem po lewej stronie Czkawki. Rogolotek używa teraz tylko górnej pary skrzydeł. Lecimy w ciszy. Przechylam się lekko na prawo, obracając mojego wierzchowca na bok. Prawym skrzydłem przecina fale, opryskując wszystkich i wszystko dookoła. - Zastanawia mnie fakt, że Rogolotek jest wyjątkowo szybki. Ten gatunek jest owszem zwrotny i zwinny, ale nie osiąga takich prędkości. Zauważyłeś chyba, że bez problemu dogania Nocną Furię. - Zastanawiam się na głos. - Może jest wyjątkowy. Bo przecież jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy innych przedstawicieli jego rasy. A skoro tak wszystko wiesz, to może powiesz jaki rozmiar osiągnie? - Myslę, że może być nawet sześć razy większy od Szczerbolka. Aczkolwiek oba gady wciąż rosną. Chociaż, już teraz powinien być znacznie większy, a tak nie jest. Może kosztem rozmiaru, będzie szybszy...? - Jest to jakaś myśl. Jaki mamy czas? - Obiadowy. - Moje słowa potwierdziło burczenie naszych brzuchów. - Ale najpierw, najważniejsza rzecz. Test zaufania. Lećcie za nami. - To mówiąc kieruję Szczerbatka ku chmurom. Kiedy szybujemy już nad białymi obłokami, syn wodza spogląda na mnie pytająco. - Mam skakać, tak jak ty pierwszego dnia lotu z nim? - Wskazuje na Szczerbka. - Dokładnie. A, pozwolisz, że się przelecę na Rogalku kiedy będziesz sobie spadał? - Spoko... - No to skacz. - On dalej siedzi. - Rogaś, zrzuć go! - Smok patrzy na mnie, jakbym miała w ręce węgorza. Klepię Sczerbatka po szyi, a on wskazuje głową kierunek - dół, pomrukując. Na to Rogolotek uspokoił się znacznie i bezceremonialnie zrzucił swojego jeźdźca. - Eeejjjj!!!!!!!! - Drze się chłopak, a ja jak gdyby nigdy nic przeskakuję na jego smoka.thumb|400px|Czkawka spadł xD - Siedź cicho, nic ci się nie stanie, tylko się much niepotrzebnie nałykasz! - Teraz zwracam się do gada, którego dosiadam. - Dawaj w dół, Mały. A ty Mordko, leć sobie obok, później mnie złapiesz, ok? - Smok kiwa głową i nurkujemy w chmury. - Całkiem wygodny jesteś Rogaś, wiesz? - Głaszczę go po szyi, a na widoku pokazuje się Czkawka. Parę sekund i naszym oczom ukazuje się granatowa toń oceanu. Zeskakuję z Rogolotka. - Rogaś, możesz go już złapać, niech się nie stresuje. Smoczydełko przyspiesza i wlatuje pod swojego pana w ostatnim momencie. Ze mną zrównuje się Szczerbatek, z lekko zmartwioną miną. - Siebie też chcesz zabić??? - Czkawka na swoim smoku ustawia się równolegle do mnie i Szczerbka. Kilka metrów nad powierzchnią wody roskładam ręce. - Możesz łapać, Mordko! - On w mgnieniu oka chwyta mnie za ramiona przednimi łapami. Teraz ja pruję fale. Piętami. - Świetnie! Okay, zanim mi buty przemokną. - nie muszę mówić o co chodzi, bo już siedzę w siodle. - No, to możemy lecieć coś przekąsić! - Lecimy na pierwszą lepszą, najbliższą wyspę. - Nawet całkiem fajne to spadanie... - Przyznaje chłopak, kiedy siedzimy nad jeziorkiem i łowimy ryby dla smoków, które leżą między nami. - Wiem. Dla tego też między innymi kazałam Rogolotkowi cię zrzucić. - Wyciągam szamoczącą się rybę i podsuwam pod nos Szczerbatkowi. - Smoki zjadły, nasza kolej. Dawaj bułeczki. - Czkawce również burczy w brzuchu. - Nie dam. Smok mi zjadł. - Oba smoki i człowiek patrzą na mnie z minami: "Z kogo robisz durnia?" - Ok, wyciągam. * * * - Mam nadzieję, że smakowało? - Pytam, kiedy wszyscy już zjedli co mieli do zjedzenia. Nagle wpadł mi do głowy pomysł. - Czkawka, widziałeś już ogień swojego smoka? - Nie... Jakoś jeszcze się nie chwalił. Może wogóle nie zieje...? - Nie. Każdy smok, nawet jeśli nie ma ognia, to czymś tam spluwa. Albo kwasem, albo wrzątkiem... - Tą historię z Wrzeńcem też zmyśliłaś...? - Chłopak przypomina o opowiastce jaką uraczyłam ich w dniu znalezienia mnie i zmienia temat. - Owszem. - Przyznaję bez skrupułów. - I z tym, ża na Berk przyniósł mnie on, - Wskazuję na mojego gada. - też. - Musiałam coś wymyślić. A poza tym, chciałam mieć pewność, że tej nocy zabawisz się w strzelca. To było dla jego dobra. - Głaszczę Szczerbatka. - Jest teraz dla mnie najważniejszy. To mój jedyny przyjaciel. Moja rodzina i przyjaciele ze szkoły i nie tylko są teraz w innym świecie. Muszę dbać o Szczerbatka bardziej niz o siebie. Nie będę miała po co żyć bez niego. - A dlaczego tak na prawdę zrąbałaś te drzewa? - Dopytuje się. Ta kwestia wyraźnie męczyła go od dłuższego czasu. - Myślę, że jeśli powiem ci tyle, to się nic nie stanie... - Zastanawiam się chwile, a on czeka cierpliwie. - Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, Szczerbatek spadając zachaczyłby o nie, w efekcie tracąc lewą lotkę. I nie mógłby samodzielnie latać. - Widzę, że nasuwają mu się kolejne pytania, a za nimi jeszcze tysiące. - Koniec. Więcej nic nie powiem o tym co by było. Będę jedynie "przepowiadać przyszłość". - Zamyka się w pół słowa i stroszy brwi, zamyśla się. - Ehhh.... No dobra... A wracając do ognia. Może zrobimy mały test jego siły? - Czytasz mi w myślach? - Usmiecham się i wskakuję na Szczerbka. - Koniec leniuchowania! Lecimy poszukać czegoś do rozwalenia! - Ale mam nadzieję, że nie zamieniasz się w bliźniaków? - Pyta z udawaną trwogą. - Czyżbyś widział podwójnie? - Startujemy śmiejąc się. : Po paru minutach lotu natrafiamy na skalistą wysepkę. Czkawkę zaczynam lubieć coraz bardziej. Teraz, kiedy ma już smoka, jesteśmy bardziej na jednym poziomie. No z tą różnicą, że ja mniej więcej wiem co się jeszcze wydarzy. Lądujemy. - Szczerbatku, czy mógłbyś? - Wskazuję na jednen z większych kamulców. On sztrzela w niego zabójczym pociskiem plazmy. W zetknięciu się ze skałą dochodzi do mini wybuchu, a głaz rozpryskuje się na setki mniejszych i większych odłamków. - Dzięki Mordko. - Rogaś, rozwal tą skałę. - Czkawka zachęca gada do zionięcia ogniem, jednak smok kuli się porykując. Spogląda na nas trwożnie i cofa się o parę kroków. - Może on faktycznie nie zionie... - Zastanawiam się na głos - Ale inne Tnące Burzę normalnie mają ogień. Chyba że jest jeszcze za młody. - Dodaję. - Myślę, że masz rację z tym wiekiem. Nie martw się, Rogolotku, jeszcze będziesz topił skały jednym oddechem. - Chłopak głaszcze krzepiąco przyjaciela. W tym momencie Szczerbatek podchodzi do drugiego smoka i kiawa na niego głową. Tamten zwraca uwagę na starszego kolegę. Nocna Furia wydaje z siebie serię bulgoczących pomruków i ponownie posyła pocisk w stronę jednej ze skał. Młody Tnący Burzę otrzepuje się jakby, poczym pewnie podchodzi i staje u boku Szczerbatka, który trąca go nosem. Rogolotek otwiera pysk, nabiera powietrza i udaje mu się stworzyć mały płomień. Bijemy brawo a mój wierzchowiec ryczy z aprobatą. Niebiesko-zielony gad ponawia próbę i tym razem płonące tornado, wydobywające się z jego paszczy dociera do pobliskiego głazu i przytapia go w znacznym stopniu. - Śiwetnie ci idzie młody! - Idę do obu smoków i daję im nagrody w postaci ryb. Dla Rogasia za nauczenie się, a dla Szczerbatka za uczenie tamtego. - Dalej, Rogal, spróbój jescze raz! - I tym razem na prośbę chłopaka Rogolotkowi udaje się stopić kolejnych kilka kamieni. - A gdyby tak... - Czkawka wpada na jakiś pomysł, ale urywa w trakcie wypowiedzi. - No co? - Zachęcam go do dokończenia. - Zastanawiałem się... Co by było, gdyby oba smoki zionęły w jedno miejsce w tym samym czasie... - Wyjawia chłopak. - Można spróbować. Najwyżej będzie wielki wybuch i nastąpi koniec świata. - Żartuję, ale spodobał mi się ten koncept. Smoki zrozumiały o co nam chodzi i Rogolotek, stanąwszy w większej odległości od ogromnego głazu, zaczą zionąć w jego kierunku. Wtedy doskoczył Szczerbek i posłał kulę plazmy wprost w ogniste tornado, stworzone przez jego kompana. Pocisk został wciągnięty w wir, który z pomarańczowo-żółtego stał się różowo-fioletowy. W momencie dało się słyszeć huk wybuchu, wszędzie rozniosla się niebieskawo-szara mgiełka a kiedy opadła, naszym oczom ukazał się stosik prochu, który pozostał po kamieniu wilkości domku wikinga. - Wooooow...! - Nie mogę uwierzyć własnym oczom. - Niezła broń... - Jak każdy wiking. - Na brodę Odyna, to było niezłe! - Cóż... Wielki wybuch był, koniec też, tyle że dla tego kamyczka. - Zauważam. - Bliźniakom by się spodobało... - Wybuchamy śmiechem. Smoki puszą się jak pawie. Tak jak my, są zachwycone rezultatem połączenia ich ogni. Ścigamy się lecąc do zatoczki. Jako że robi się już późno, ale nie za późno, postanawiamy więc wracać do wioski na piechotę. Las zaczyna rzednąć. Na widoku pojawiają się światła pochodni, za chwilę domy. Słychać ludzi i zwierzęta. Zastanawiam się nad przyszłością, którą po części znam. A może ją trochę pozmieniam...? Skoro tu już jestem, to pewnie ma to jakiś większy cel... Na przykład zminimalizować szkody. xD Z rozmyślań wyrywa mnie świst broni, przelatującej tuż obok mojej głowy. Staję jak wryta. Topór z trzaskiem wibja się w drzewo, w którym powstaje spora szczelina. Pomyśleć, że to mogła byćmoja głowa... ''Obracam się przodem do kierunku, z którego przyleciała "siekierka". Napotykam lodowate i wyjątkowo mordercze spojrzenie pewnej blondynki w niebieskiej bluzce i czerwonej spódnicy nabijanej ćwiekami. - Siema. - Witam się jak na dziecko XXI wieku przystało, z poker face'm na twarzy. - Cześć, Astrid...! - Czkawka może i się, cieszy że ją widzi, ale jak na mój gust, to on się jej boi. A ona odpowiada mu zmrużeniem oczu i wwiercaniem się w głąb jego duszy... Ok żart. - Cześć. - Opowiada sucho i przechodzi obok nas sztywna i wyprostowana jak struna, po swoją broń. - No to nara. - Odchodzę olewając sprawę. Tymczasem znów o mało co, nie dostałał w łeb toporem. - Złość piękności szkodzi! - Rzucam przez ramię i chowam się za drzewem, żeby bardziej nie narażać życia. Dogania mnie Czkawka. - Jesteś samobójczynią. - Podsumowuje, kiedy nie znajdujemy się już w zasięgu słuchu "krwiożerczej" (xD) Astrid. - E tam... Przesadzasz. Nie zabiłaby mnie. Tak się nie robi z gośćmi. - Ale poturbować by cię mogła. - Obstaje przy swoim. - Spokojnie, umiem się bronić. Trenowałam w swoim świecie najgroźniejszą sztukę walki. Japońską o nazwie JIU-JITSU. W prawdzie musiałam przestać po siedmiu latach z powodu kolan, ale coś umiem. A poza tym, Szczerbatek doleciałby w ułamku sekundy. - Wkraczamy do Twierdzy na kolację. Na polu zaczyna kropić. - Proszę o ciszę! - Pyskacz wstaje z zamierem ogłoszenia czegoś. - Dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, jutro zajęcia na arenie odbędą się w południe! - Fajnie. - Super. Ucieszą się, że przyjdziemy dwa razy. - Czkawka również jest zadowolony, że odwiedzimy nasze gady rano i po południu. - Przynajmniej poćwiczymy sobie przed zajęciami. - Poćwiczycie, co?! - Na przeciwko nas usiadła zmokła kura. Eee... To znaczy zmokła złośnica. - Poćwiczymy prędkość. - Mrugam do Czkawki i zaczynamy się śmiać. Zaplanowałam na następny dzień wyścigi. Takie dłuższe. Astrid wygląda jakby miała się zagotować. Serio. * * * - Ja tam idę spać. Nie przestrasz się, jak jutro o piątej rozlegnie się pikanie. - Nastawiam sobie alarm w zegarku. (Oł jeah ma się te funkcje xD). Pomimo że jest dopiero 21:00, ziewam na całą szerokość. To latanie na świezym powietrzu zużywa dużo energii... - Dobronac. - Mówi Czkawka wchodząc po schodach. - Niom. - Już praktycznie śpię. * * * : Zajadam bułkę ze serem. Smaczna ta bułka. Syn wodza jeszcze śpi. Jest czwarta trzydzieści. Obudzę go dopiero z alarmem, bo sama nie mogę już zasnąć. Robię prowiant. Dla smoczków też wezmę po bułce.Co tam. Niech się cieszą. Pik! Pik! Pik! ''Jak to się wyłączało...? A ok, już wiem. - Czkawka! Pobudka! - Dajże człowiekowi trochę pospać! - Smoki czekają! - Te dwa magiczne słowa mogą zdziałać wszystko. Chłopak zleciał po schodach jak burza i już zjada śniadanie. - Tak jak zapowiedziałam, dziś wyścigi. Polecimy sobie do na południe do pierwszej lepszej wyspy i po okrążeniu jej wracamy. - Czemu akurat na południe? - Nie wiem. Taki mam kaprys. - Śmiejemy się wychodząc. Śmiech to zdrowie. :: Chyba jeszcze nie widziałam bardziej zdziwionych i zaskoczonych, a jeszcze bardziej rozradowanych i szczęśliwych smoczych mordek, kiedy zaskoczylibyśmy nasze gadziska zjawieniem się w zatoczce o 5:30. No bo to akuraty fakt, nie widziałam. Nie dane mi było zobaczyć. A przynajmniej nie do końca. Nasza droga złośnica siedzi sobie wygodnie na kamieniu z toporkiem w łapkach. I z pozory z lekceważącą miną zeskakuje i zbliża się do Czkawki. - Aaaaa.... Co ty tu robisz? - Chce wiedzieć co jest grane. Nikt nie może się nagle zrobić taki dobry jak ty! A już szczególnie ty. No gadaj no! - Yyy, ee, a... - Zacząłęś z nią trenować, czy co? - Czy mnie tu nie ma? Bo tak się czuję. - I co to za głupie wdzianko? - (Czkawka zaprojektował sobie wcześniej coś a' la strój do lotów.) - No bo widziesz, my... W tajemnicy szyjemy kaftaniki...! - Chłopak napotyka mój wzrok mówiący: "Błagam cię, z siebie rób idiotę ale nie ze mnie!". - A co? - Postanowiłam w końcu zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nie cierpię być ignorowana. - Czyżby Astrid była zazdrosna...? - Wspomniana puszcza swoją niedoszłą ofiarę i przerzuca topór do prawej ręki. - Zabije cię...! - Biegnie na mnie, wymachując tym toporkiem nad głową.'' Dla tego właśnie przydało się JIU-JITSU...'' : Reaguję w mgnieniu oka i kiedy napastniczka jest już wystarczająco blisko, lewą ręką wykonuję blokadę najpierw na broń, a ta zostaje wytrącona z ręki Astrid. Ona Zamachuje się na mnie ręką, na którą również stosuję blok. Prawą dłonią chwytam ją za kark i przykląknąwszy na lewe kolano przerzucam zaskoczoną dziewczynę, która po obróceniu się w powietrzu pada na ziemię z głuchym stęknięciem. Kiedy jest jeszcze na plecach uspokajam wyciągniętą ręko Szczerbatka, szykującego się do pomocy. Każę mu się schować. Jej mina wyraża szczere zaskoczenie, może trochę gniewu, ale przede wszystkim... Zachwyt? Podnosi się i otrzepuje. Staje wyprostowana i nie przejawia już zamiaru zabicia mnie. - Naucz mnie...! - C... CO??? - Za mocno walnęłaś się w głowę? Kurde dostanie mi się. - Nie. Na prawdę, proszę cię! I przepraszam. Źle cię oceniłam. - Podnosi z ziemi swoją ulubioną broń. - Ehm... Nie ma sprawy. Myślę, że paru sztuczek mogłabym cię nauczyć... - Jej! Super! Dzięki! - Przy... Przytula mnie? Nie cierpię się przytulać... No chyba że do smoka. Ona jest na prawdę nieobliczalna. - A mnie to juz nie chciałaś nauczyć... - Czkawka udaje naburmuszenie, ale nim zdążam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dostaje w brzuch tępą końcówką topora od Astrid. - Aaał... - Syczy zginając się w pół. - To za kłamstwa. - I na dokładkę jeszcze prawy sierpowy Auć... - A to, za całą resztę. - Nokaut... - Daje się słyszeć warkot. - Ehh.. No pięknie... - Uważaj! - Astrid znów powala chłopaka, który dopiero co się pozbierał. - Ucie... Uciekajcie! Z za krzewów wyskakuje warcząc wściekle Rogolotek, oglądający całą scenę wraz z Mordką w ukryciu. Próbuje rzucić się na Astrid, ale odpycha ją Czkawka, odrzucając przy okazji topór jak najdalej. - Niee! Spokojnie, spokojnie...! Ona żartuje... - Smok wciska chłopakowi głowę pod ręce. - Przestraszyłaś go. - Ja jego, tak?! - Dziwczyna powoli się wycofuje. jest nieźle zestrachana. - Co. To. Jest? - Eee.. Astrid, Rogolotek. Rogolotku, Astrid. - Czkawka wskazuje na nią, na co smok warknął, ale już mniej agresywnie. Blondynka kręci głową, niedowierzając własnym oczom. Zerka na mnie z wyrzutem i ucieka. - Tataraa... I kicha! - Komentuje Czkawka. Przychodzi Szczerbatek. Siodłam go szybko, chłopak robi to samo ze swoim smokiem. Dosiadam Nocną Furię, która wystrzela za uciekającą dziewczyną. - Eeej! A ty gdzie lecisz? - Nie wiem! Blondi pędzi co sił ku wiosce. Ale Szczerbatek ma co do niej inne plany. - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Na brodę Odyna!!! Już po mnie! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - Jak już wspomniałam, skoro miał do niej inne plany, wprowadził je w życie. Leci w sobie znanym kierunku, trzymając dziewczynę w łapach. - Ekhemm... Szczerbatku? - Smok zerka na mnie z uśmiechem, ale zaraz marszczy się spowrotem. Dogania nas Czkawka. To widząc, Szczerbek upuszcza krzyczącą dziewczynę na najwyższą gałąź najbliższego drzewa. Zawisamy w powietrzu obok, a Rogolotek siada na tamtym drzewie. - Czkawka!? Masz zdjąć mnie stąd! - Najpierw daj mi szanse jakoś to wytłumaczyć! - Nie obchodzi mnie nic co chcesz mi powiedzieć, rozumiesz! - Astrid przesuwa się bliżej pnia. - To nic nie powiem. Ale pokazać mogę? - Dziewczyna zaczyna się łamać. - Proszę, Astrid. - Ona wsiada na gada, oddtrącając wyciągniętą rękę Czkawki. - Dobra. A teraz ląduj. - Rogolotek, ląduj. Delikatnie. - Na to Szczerbatek wydaje z siebie ryk, przypominający raczej trąbienie słonia. Rogolotek parska i mruczy. Rozkłada skrzydła, a gałąź wygina się trochę do pionu. - Widzisz? Potulny jak baranek. - Zapewnia Czkawka, a smok podrywa się do lotu i mknie ku chmurom by zaraz wykonać serię podniebmnych akrobacji. - Szczerbatku, to był twój pomysł, prawda? - Pytam Furię, kiedy podążamy za tamtą trójką. - Brrrrgggghhhhrrrrreeeełłł....! - No i dobrze. Niech się naje trochę strachu. - Odchylam się do tyłu i lecimy sobie spokojnie do góry. Nagle obok nas przelatuje kręcący się na wszystkie strony Rogaś, który ma chyba niezłą zabawę, w przeciwieństwie do jego jeźdźca i drugiej pasażerki. - No dobrze! Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Tylko odstaw mnie już na ziemię! - Zanurkowaliśmy za nimi, więc wyraźnie słyszę przeprosiny Astrid. Rogolotek wyrównuje lot i szybuje spokojnie. Dziewczyna siada jak należy, to jest nie trzyma się kurczowo Czkawki wszystkimi kończynami. Lecę z tyłu i trochę niżej, więc nie może mnie zauważyć. Chba zaczyna się przekonywac do smoków. Wyłaniamy się ze Szczerbkiem z chmur tuż obok. - To jest...? - Tak, owszem. Nocna Furia. - Na potwierdzenie moich słów Szczerb wypuszcza plazmowy pocisk. Głaszczę go po głowie. - A ten na którym siedzisz, to Tnący Burzę. Oba gatunki bardzo rzadkie. Lecimy teraz wyżej, ponad obłki. Słońce przyjemnie grzeje, a wiatr chłodzi. Tylko jeździec i smok i nic więcej nie potrzeba. - No dobra. Muszę wam przyznać. To jest całkiem fajne. A raczej... Niesamowite...! - Tak na marginesie, to mieliśmy się dziś ścigać. - Przypominam Czkawce. Astrid może już polubiła smoki, ale i tak trochę się jakby przestraszyła, na myśl o szaleńczym locie. - Spokojnie, tylko w poziomie. - Uspokajam ją, widząc jej minę. - No to co? Może dookoła Berk? - Może być. Trzy... - Zgadzam się i zaczynam odliczanie. - Dwa... - Astrid chwyciła się mocniej. - Jeden... - Wszyscy czworo spoglądamy na "Nową". - Start...? - Mówi niepewnie i a nasze smoki na komendę zwijają skrzydła i pikują z zawrotną prędkościa. - Miało być w poziomie! - No i zaraz będzie! * * * Wyścig wygrałam oczywiście ja z Mordką. W końcu to Nocna Furia. Ale Rogolotek był wolniejszy dosłownie tylko o kilka sekund. - Chyba mam pomysł... - Czkawka uśmiecha się sam do siebie i podrywa smoka do góry. - Astrid? - Tak? - Możesz przejąć na chwilę stery? - Już wiem, co mu chodzi po głowie. - A po co? - Po prostu to zrób. Proszę. - Jest podejrzliwa, ale z większym lub mniejszym trudem siada z przodu. - Komuś spodobały się samodzielne loty? - Podchwycam i sama przykucam na siodle. - Jakby co, to o nic się nie martw, przeżyjemy. - Zapewnia chłopak i skacze na bombę. - Czkawka!!!! - Spokojnie! - Co spokojnie, łapcie go!!! - No nie mów że się o niego martwisz? - Ach, jak ja uwielbiam się z kimś podroczyć... - A ty? - Odpowiada pytaniem. - Ja? Ani trochę. - Sama robię salto w tył i już mnie nie ma. Zrównuję się wysokościowo z Czkawką, leżącym na niewidzialnym spadającym łóżku. - Jak tam się leci? - Pyta zauważywszy mnie. Wybuchamy śmiechem. - Całkiem zacnie, a tobie? - Również niezgorzej. Jak myślisz, kiedy się rozciapciamy na skale? - Znów salwa śmiechu. Obracam się i widzę że ocean jest już całkiem blisko. Kolejny obrót. Smoki również są blisko.'' Ale czemu na Rogolotku nie ma Astrid? '' - No cześć! - Jest, ale wzięła z nas przykład. To znaczy skoczyła. - Czemu skoczyłaś? - Pytam nie bez zdziwienia. - Jak ginąć, to razem nie? - Kurczę, wariatka. - Dobra smoczki, możecie nas łapać. - Gady przyspieszają i wyłapują nas po kolei. - Myślałam, że was, to znaczy, nas, nie złapią. - Spojrzenia smoków skierowane do niej były bezcenne. - Chyba wypadałoby wracać. Zbliża się pora treningu.Ale najpierw, łapcie. - Rzucam cztery bułki, z czego dwie dla smoków i sama zjadam sobie jedną. - Dzięki. - Odpowiedzieli, a smoki po smoczemu oczywiście. - No. A tak wogóle to dziś Śmiertnik. Czkawka, wiesz co robić. Martwa strefa i drapanko. - Tak jest MIstrzuniu! - Astrid chyba nie ogarnia. - Nie pytaj, ja też nie do końca wiem, skąd ona wie. - Zwraca się do niej chłopak. * * * - Wiecie, nie sądziłam, że to powiem ale... Chcę mieć smoka. - Przyznaje Astrid, kiedy idziemy nad Krucze Urwisko po zajęciach i obiedzie. - No i fajnie. Im nas więcej tym lepiej. - Nas? - Smoczych jeźdźców. Kiedy ludzie zobaczą jak dużo (trzy faktycznie ogrom!) nas jest, łatwiej się przekonają do smoków. - Wyjaśniam dziewczynie witając się ze skrzydlatym przyjacielem. - Gdzi eteraz polecimy? - Pyta Czkawka niosąc siodło. - Może po smoka dla mnie? - Podsuwa nowicjuszka. - A jaki gatunek ci się marzy? - Dopinam ostatnie paski. - Śmiertnik Zębacz. Jakoś zawsze interesowały mnie te smoki. Mają w sobie taki urok... Tylko że nie zwracałam na to większej uwagi, chcąc je za... - ścisza głos do szeptu. - Zabić. - No cóż... W takim razie nie lecimy po smoka dla ciebie. - Kiedy już chce się dowiedzieć dlaczego, wyjaśniam. - W nocy zakradniemy się na arenę, bo pewna samica Śmiertnika nie czuje się najlepiej w klatce. - Chcesz ją wypuścić i nikt tego nie zauważy? - Niedowierza. - Nie, wypuścić na razie nie. Ale w odpowiednim momencie. - Mogę tym razem lecieć z tobą? - Pyta się mnie Astrid, kidey mam zamiar lecieć. Powstrzymóję Szczerbka od startu by odpowiedzieć. - Nie. - Mówię z uśmiechem, a jej rzednie mina. - Co? Źle ci u Czkawki? - Otwiera buzię by się odgryźć, ale nie pozwalam na to. - No właśnie. Jak nie jest źle, to jest dobrze. A poza tym, ja się później odłączę...- Dodaję, ale ona mi nie wierzy. No to akurat prawda. -No na prawdę! Oh po prostu wsiadaj na Rogasia i lecimy. - Prawda... Czym właściwie ona jest...? Tym razem dziewczyna nie stawia oporu i pozwala Czkawce pomóc sobie wsiąść. Lecimy chwilę razem na wschód, ale odłączam się i kieruję na północ. Dlaczego oni nie mają prysznica??? Szybujemy ze Szczerbkiem tylko parę metrów nad koniuszkami drzew. Gdy tylko na widoku pojawia się jeziorko zniżamy lot i wskakuję na bombę do słodkiej, chłodnej wody. Przecież ubrania też trzeba co jakiś czas prać. No i się myć. Szczerbatek wylądował na brzegu i obserwuje moje poczynania. Wychodzę z wody i wykręciwszy trochę ubrania pozostawiam je na sobie prawie zupełnie mokre. W końcu wyschną. Rozsiodłowuję smoka i odkładam sprzęt na pobliski kamień. On czasem też powinien się wykąpać. - No Mordko, kto się dziś wykąpie??? - Błłrra, błłłrraaa, weeeerrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhh...! - Nocna Furia zaczyna ze mną dyskutować. - Nie gadaj, tylko wskakuj do wody. - To mówiąc spycham ją do wody (nie wiem jakim cudem ale się udaje). - Iiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrh! - On się boi wody? Podwijam nogawki, buty zostają na brzegu. Wchodzę za Szczerbkiem do jeziorka i polewam go wodą. Chyba jednak się nie boi. Pewnie yyy.... Nie wiem co. Nie czytam mu w myślach. ''Miał obawy, ale już nie ma i nawet żartować mu się chce. Podnosi skrzydło ponad moją głowę. Wszystko fajnie, dopuki nie przechyla skrzydła wylewając na mnie wodę. - Szczerbek! Dopiero co się wykręcałam! - Udaję zdenerwowanie. - Chhhhre! Chhhhre! Chhhrrre! Chhreee!!! - Śmieje się po smoczemu. Za to, to już mu nie przepuszczę. Używając jego własnego ogona, nabieram wodę i chlustam na gada, który zaraz otrzepuje się. Nagle, Szczerbatek podrywa się porywając mnie w łapy i z warkotem wyrażającym strach wzbija się nad drzewa. Zawisa na chwilę w powietrzu, a ja wiszę przez niego trzymana. Fuczy, parska i ląduje daleko od brzegu. - Ej, Mordko? Co się stało? - Uspokajam smoka głaszcząc go po głowie. - Czego się tak przestraszyłeś, co? Podchodzę do jeziorka, ze sztyletem w ręce. Spoglądam w lekko wzburzone lustro wody. Moim oczom ukazuje się rzecz tak przerazająca i straszliwa, ogromnie niebezpieczna i krwiażercza... Czyli węgorz. Chce mi się śmiać, że tak wielki gad przestraszył się ryby. No ale dobra, miał prawo. W końcu węgorze szkodzą smokom. Mimo wszystko muszę się bardzo powstrzymywać od śmiechu. Szczerbatek zarka na mnie niepewnie a ja, żeby dodać mu otuchy rzucam nożem w pierwszego lebszego węgorza, trafiając celnie. - Już dobrze, Strachajło, mordercza ryba unieszkodliwiona. - Tera dopiero Nocna Furia nabiera odwagi i podpełza do mnie. Sprawdza, co zabiłam i marszczy nos. Wyciągam z wody sztyet, wycieram i chowam do plecaka. Szczerbatek jest juz suchy, więc siodłam go i wyruszamy tam, gdzie nas skrzydła poniosą. ''* * * : Słońce chyli się już ku zachodowi, a ja tak bardzo nie chcę wracać. Na grzbiecie smoka czuję się wolna, nie ma dla mnie ograniczeń. Podobnie jak na koniu, tyle że koń nie może latać. Ale jeżeli mamy się w nocy włamać na arenę, to trzeba wracać. - Jak się latało? - Podlatuję do dwóch jeźdźców na niebiesko zielonym Tnącym Burzę. Dopiero po chwili orientuję się, że przy sterze siedzi Astrid, a Czkawka gdzieś się zapodział. - Gdzie zgubiłaś kolegę? - Siedzi mi na ogonie. - Odpowiada dziewczyna z uśmiechem i ogląda się za siebie. On dosłownie siedzi na ogonie, tyle że nie jej, tylko swojego smoka. - Widzę, że ktoś tu próbuje nowych akrobacji! - Nie inaczej. Rogaś, weźmiesz mnie spowrotem na pokład? - Smok przytakuje krótkim ryknięciem i wyrzuca chłopaka w powierze, a ten ląduje w siodle. - Astrid? - Zwracam jej uwagę na siebie. - Tak? - Czy aktualnie nadal chcesz mieć smoka? - Kieruję Szczerbatka w stronę Berk. - No pewnie! - Jest pełna entuzjazmu. - W takim razie, lecimy na Plażę Thora. - Szczerbatek nurkuje ku piaszczystemu wybrzeżu. Lądujemy i prowadzę ludzi i smoki do jaskini dobrze schowanej pomiędzy skałami. - Zostańcie tu smoczki, przyjdziemy po was w nocy. Jak nikogo nie będzie na hotyzoncie, to możecie sobie połowić ryby. - Głaszczę Mordkę po mordce. Idziemy na kolację. : Tym razem do Prywatnej Ławki Jeźdźców dołącza Astrid. Zjadamy w ciszy, chociaż rzadne z nas nie może usiedzieć w spokoju. Ale żeby się nie wygadać, lepiej milczeć. Po zjedzeniu i względnym rozejściu się do domów, zbieramy się na plaży i budzimy drzemiące smoki. - Która to klatka? - Pytam towarzyszy po dotarciu na arenę. - Trzecia od lewej. - Odpowiada Czkawka i zabieramy się do otwierania jej. - Jesteś gotowa? - Tylko dwa przekręcenia dzielą Astrid od spotkania ze swoją przyszłą przyjaciółką.Przytakuje głową. Otwieramy. : Śmiertnik Zębacz wyskakuje z pełnym frustracji skrzekiem. Trzepie głową i rozgląda się wokół. Mruży ślepia, rozkłada skrzydłai stroszy kolce na ogonie - stara się wyglądać groźnie. Smoczyca skupia uwagę na dziewczynie. Przypatruje jej się z nieskrywaną wrogością. W końcu zarobiła juz od niej toporem. Astrid podchodzi powoli, mówiąc cicho i spokojnie. Przyglądam się z Czkawką i smokami jak wojowniczka zbliża się ostrożnie do najeżonego kolcami ogona niebieskiego gada. Smok widząc odwagę i szacunek dziewczyny, składa kolce i pozwala się dotknąć. kiedy nabiera większego zaufania, obraca się do niej przodem. Ona wyciąga zamkniętą dłoń i odwraca wzrok. Śmiertnik przykłada nos do ręki. - Cześć Mała! - Astrid gładzi Zębacza po pysku i drapie pod brodą.On mruczy z zadowoleniem. - Nazwę cię Wichura. Bo jesteś zarówno piękna jak i niebezpieczna. - Smoczyca powarkuje z aprobatą. - Świetnie ci poszło! Masz! - Chwalę nowicjuszkę i podaję jej rybę, którą częstuje swojego smoka. Wichura zapoznaje się również znami, świadkami oswojenia. - Czyli teraz pierwszy lot? - Smok pomaga Astrid się dosiąść. - Najpierw jeszcze dam ci coś, dzięki czemu nie spadniesz. - Czkawka pozwala smokowi obwąhać liny, a później obwiązuje go nimi, tworząc uchwyt. Potem doczepia jeszcze jeden fragment imitujący pasy bezpieczeństwa. Wylatujemy z areny, a towarzyszą nam radosne porykiwania samicy Śmiertnika i jej nowych kolegów. - Wiesz co Astrid? Muszę ci powiedzieć, że radzisz sobie o wiele lepiej niż ten tu. - Wskazuję na chłopaka lecącego po mojej lewej. - Trochę mnie poduczył przed dzisiejszą nocą... - Wyjawia jeźdźczyni. - Ach... Dla czego nikt wcześniej nie wpadł na to...!? - Rozkłada szeroko ręce i kładzie się na grzbiecie swojej smoczycy. - Nie wiem jak mogłam wcześniej chcieć zabijać smoki...? Przecież są códowne! Nagle, po godzinie lotu smoki smoki zmieniają kurs i stają się niespokojne. Wlecieliśmy w gęstą mgłę. Tuż obok zaczęły pojawiać się inne smoki, niosące zdobycz. - Schowajcie się! - Wszyscy kładziemy się płasko na smokach. - Gdzie one lecą? - Astrid już nie jest taka odważna i pewna siebie. - Nie mam pojęcia. Rogolotku, musisz nas stąd zabrać, słyszysz? - Ale smok oddtrąca jego rękę i leci dalej. - Wichurka! Lecimy z powrotem, już! - Również smoczyca dziewczyny ignoruje ją. Szczerbatek jest tak samo zachipnotyzowany jak inne gady. - Zobaczcie. Wszystkie niosą zdobycz... - Zauważa syn wodza. - Aaa... nas to też dotyczy? - W głosie Astrid słychać coś więcej niz niepokój. Wszystkie lecące smoki jak na komendę nurkują, a po chwili naszym oczom ukazuje się ogromny wulkan. Przelatujemy przez ciemność i wraz z innymi gadami krązymy nad czeluściami ognistej góry. Nasze wierzchowce wybierają sobie przestronną skalną pułkę i tam lądują. - Ojciec oddałby wszystko, żeby znaleźć to miejsce...! - Kolejne drapieżniki wrzucają na dno swoje zdobycze. - Ooo.... Jak miło wiedzieć, że nasze jedzenie się nie marnuje, tylko jest wywalana do dziury! - Stwierdza z sarkazmem Czkawka. - Same nawet tego nie tkną! - Dodaje Astrid. W tym momencie na widoku pojawia się Gronkiel, który wypluwa niestrawione resztki do dziury. Zaraz z emanujacej czerwonawym światłem czeluści wulkanu wynurza się z rykiem niezadowolenia głowa ogromnego potwora, który jednym chapsnięciem połyka Gronkiela w całości. Po zebranych smokach przeszedł pomruk przepełniony strachem. - Co - to - jest? - Olbrzymi gad schował łeb, ale wysunął go zaraz potem i wciągnął powietrze wielkimi nozdrzami. - Dobra Mordki czas na nas! - Szczerbatek na szczęście od razu podrywa się do lotu, zaraz po nim Rogaś i Wichura. Czerwona Śmierć zwęszyła ludzki zapach i postanowiła zapoować. : W ostatnim momencie wznieśliśmy się w powietrze, bo tuż za nami kłapnęły śmiercionośne szczęki smoka z dna wulkanu. Wszyscy mieszkańcy góry pełni paniki zaczęli pchać się do wąskiego wyjścia. Śmierć wspięła się na tylne łapy i kiedy już miała pożreć Astrid i jej smoczytcę ich miejsce zają jakiś zębiróg. Potwór, czując w zdobycz zanurzył się z powrotem. My byliśmy juz jak najdalej od leża. Lecimy jak najszybciej na arenę, ponieważ nie długo zacznie świtać. Tym czasem Astrid i Czkawka prowadzą gąrącądyskusję na temat ostatniego wydarzenia. Ja wyłączam się i zastanawiam co zrobić z Czerwoną Śmiercią. - Ale, nie, nie! Na prawdę zastanów się! U pszczół jest dokładnie tak samo! Te małe to robotnice, a ten wielki królowa - rozkazuje im! - Zeskakuje z Wichury, która nie jest zadowolona z powrotu na arenę. - Powiemy twojemu tacie, jak wróci. - Nie, nie! Nie, nie, jeszcze nie! Zabiją Rogolotka i Szczerbatka, nie, Astrid. Musimy to wszystko dobrze przemyśleć. - Posłuchaj... - Włączam się do rozmowy i nie daję jej dokończyć. - Nie. To ty posłuchaj! Właśnie stałaś się jeźdźczynią smoka. Nie możesz go narażać na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. Musisz teraz myśleć przede wszystkim o Wichurze i naszych smokach. - One są dla nas najważniejsze. - Popiera mnie Czkawka. - No dobrze... To jaki mamy plan? - Taki, że ja odprowadzam smoki. Pożegnajcie się. Jakby co, robię sobie biwak. - Wichura z wielkim niezadowoleniem wchodzi do klatki, ale kiedy zapewniamy ją, że jutro, pojutrze i dalej powtórka, kładzie się spać i zamykamy. Dosiadam Szczerbatka. - To za to, że mnie wcześniej porwałeś. - Astrid wymierza mocny cios w ramię Czkawce. - Spoadamy, smoczki! Zanim się pocałują. - W moją stronę wycelowane są zrazu dwa mordercze spojrzenia, ale nie słyszę już ewentualnej odpowiedzi, ponieważ Szczerbatek wzbija się wysoko w powietrze. Rozdział 9 Dużo nas, dużo nas... Do latania na smokach! : Zieeeew...! Całkiem wygodnie się śpi ze smokiem... Wstaję i przeciągam się. Szczerbatek pochrapuje. Burczy mi w brzuchu. Wyciągam z plecaka ostatnią kanapkę i wcinam ze smakiem. Po posiłku zaglądam do jeziorka. Nic tam ciekawego nie pływa. Ale na małe śniadanko się nada. : Kolejna ryba złapała przynętę. Ciągnę i ciągnę, aż w końcu udaje mi się złowić dorodnego okonia. Czuję na włosach ciepły oddech. Nim zdążam cokolwiek zrobić zostaję wepchnięta do wody przez czarnego, pokrytego jedwabistymi i jednocześnie wytrzymałymi łuskami, lubiącego żarty gada. - Szczerbatku!!! Ja cię kiedyś zabiję! - Krzyczę przez śmiech na Nocną Furię. I ona śmieje się niskim, gardłowym, smoczym śmiechem. Wychodzę z wody zupełnie przemoczona i okazuje się że mam widownię. Zerkam na zegarek, który wskazuje równo 10:00. Przez szczeliny między skałami przeciska się właśnie Astrid. Tuż za nią pojawia się Czkawka. - Cze - eść...! Haha! Czyżby Szczerbo wepchnął cię do wody? - Czkawka ma jak widać bardzo dobry chumor... Pfff... - Coś trochę jakby mokra jesteś, czy mi się wydaje? - I nie tylko on. - Na serio? Nie zauważyłam...! - Otrzepuję się i podchodzę do nich z miną wkurzonego Straszliwca. - Ppodejdźcie na sekundkę. Wchodzę pomiedzy nich i prowadzę lekko popychając w kierunku wody. Kiedy jesteśmy już nad brzegiem, za sprawą moich rąk lądują z głośnym pluskiem w wodzie. Uśmiecham się szeroko. - No i teraz wy też jesteście mokrzy! - splatam palce i wyciągam ręce przed siebie. : Siodłamy smoki. Okay, tym razem Astrid może lecieć ze mną. W prawdzie trochę mi to nie na rękę, no bo jednak chciałobysię polatać też samemu. No ale niech się dziewczyna cieszy. - Tylko w jedną stronę! - Zastrzegam sobie i podaję jej rękę, by mogła wsiąść. Startujemy. * * * Zapada zmrok. Wszyscy wikingowie udają się już do swoich domów. Czatuję wraz ze Szczerbatkiem i jego kumplem przy wejściu na arenę. Zaraz pojawia się syn wodza. Dochodzi 20:00. - Co jej tak długo nie ma?! - Szepczę zirytowana, kiedy mija wpół do dziewiątej a Astrid nadal nie przyszła. - Nie wiem. Może coś ją zatrzymało? - Ale co? No przecież nie rodzice! - Którzy nie żyją, ale to szczegół... - O idzie! - Czkawka zauważa ją jako pierwszy. - Nareszcie...! - Ale coś tu nie gra. Rozciąga się za nią łuna światła, a umawialiśmy się, że nie bierzemy ze sobą pochodni, żeby nie zwracać na siebie zbędnej uwagi... - Czy ktoś mi powie dlaczego idziemy na arenę? - To głos Mieczyka. A więc wiadomo, skąd światło. - A może na nocny trening, co ty na to brat? - Całkiem niezły pomysł, siostra. - Zgadza się bliźniak. - Cicho jacze łby! Tam ktoś jest. - Sączysmark świeci mi i Czkawce po twarzy. Smoki chowają się w zaroślach. Astrid posyła nam nieme przeprosiny. - No dobra, co wy tu robicie, o tej porze? - Pytam towarzyszy dziewczyny. - Miałem cię spytać o to samo! - Smark spogląda to na nie, to na Czkawkę i uśmiecha się złośliwie. - Oooo! Czyżby Czkawuś znalazł sobie dziewczynę!? No proszę, proszę! - Towarzyszy mu salwa śmiechu. Kątem oka zauważam, że wymieniony chce się odgryźć, więc niemal niezauważalnie kręcę głową. - Sorry. Poleźli za mną, jak tylko wyszłam z domu. - Usprawiedliwia się Astrid. - Nie ma sprawy. Trudno. Najwyżej po prostu zginą na miejscu. - Wzruszam ramionami i wchodzę na arenę. Smokom daję sygnał, aby zaczekały. - Eee.... To może my lepiej wracajmy...? - Proponuje przerażony Śledzik. - Nie gadaj że się boisz dziewczyny Czkawusia?! - Sączysmark nie ma zamiaru zachowywać się ciszej. Moja cierpliwość jest już na wykończeniu... - Mógłbyś się łaskawie uciszyć i po prostu wejść na arenę? - Posyłam mu najgroźniejsze spojrzenie na jakie mnie stać. - Okay, bez nerwów. Chodźcie. - Wchodzą wszyscy, a ja na końcu. Podczas kiedy oni rozglądają się po arenie przywołuję smoki i zamykam wejście. - No Astrid, to idź po Wichurę. - Ok. - Że co? - Zadają pytanie wszyscy nie-jeźdźcy jednocześnie. Nagle ich twarze bledną, otwierają szeroko oczy. - Anka, nie ruszaj się. - Mówi ledwo Śledzik. - Za tobą jest ogromny czarny smok...! - Mówisz o Szczerbatku? - Wywołany idzie do mnie i wciska głowę pod moją rękę. - Dziwne że nie zauważyłeś Rogolotka. - I on podchodzi do swojego pana. Astrid stoi szeroko uśmiechnięta popierając ręce na biodrach. Wymieniamy się z jeźdźcami porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniamy. - No już, nie histeryzować mi tu! Jesteście wikingami czy jakami?! To tylko Nocna Furia i Tnący Burzę! Nic wam nie zrobią, no chyba że o to poproszę. - Eee... Ja to chyba jestem jakiem. - Mówi nieśmiało Mieczyk. Siostra wymierza mu kopniaka, - Idiota z ciebie. Jesteśmy wikingami! - Łoł. Na prawdę? Nie wiedziałem. Całe życie byłem przekonany że jestem jakiem! - Wszyscy zgodnie przewracamy oczami - No co? - O rany! Zaraz nas tu ranek zastanie! Ja chcę jeszcze zdążyć polatać! - Moja cierpliwość właśnie się skończyła. - Astrid, Wichura gotowa? - Gotowa. - No dobra, wypuszczamy kolejne smoki. - Zabieramy ię do otwierania klatek kolejnych trzech gadów. - Ale jak to?! - Sączysmark już nie jest taki pewny siebie. Jeszcze jeden obrót i Koszmar Ponocnik wyskakuje z głośnym rykiem. Na jego ciele pojawiają się jezyki ognia i zaraz cały w płomieniach miota się po całej arenie. - A! I jeszcze jedno, Smark! Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie czyjąś dziewczyną, to pogadasz sobie z Nocną Furią! - Na koniec rzucam mu rybę dla Koszmara. - Ej! Ale co ja mam z tym zrobić?! - Czerwono-pomarańczowy gad uspokoił się już trochę i skupił uwagę na posiadaczu ryby. - Ale czad! - Zachwycają się bliźniaki. - Też chcemy smoki! - Poczekajcie na swoją kolej. Śledzik! Ty też się nie wymigasz! - Zapowiadam, bo chłopak chce się ulotnić. - Nigdzie. Nie. Idziesz! - Sączysmarkowi udaje się nawiązać więź z Koszmarem. - Hakokieł! To teraz twoje imię! I masz się mnie słuchać! - Dodaje, na co gad chwyta go paszczą i podnosi łeb. - Ratunku!!! Wypuśćcie mnie! - On ci tak okazuje sympatię. - Wybuchamy śmiechem na komentarz Astrid. : Kiedy Sączysmarkowi udaje się dogadać z Hakokłem, przychodzi pora na Zębiroga Zamkogłowego dla bliźniaków. Kłócą się o imię dla smoka, doputy, dopuki Czkawka nie przypomina im, że gad ma dwie głowy. Nazywają go Jot i Wym. Na koniec wypuszczamy Gronkiela, który choć na początku jest bardzo rozzłoszczony, że przerywamy mu drzemkę, to po smoczymiętce uspokaja się znacznie. Śledzik nazywa smoczycę Sztukamięs. Uczymy ich podstaw i po sporządzeniu uchwytów wyruszamy na ich pierwszy lot. - O rany ale to jest super! - Wszechobecny entuzjazm i radość przesycają powietrze na wskroś. Wracamy około czwartej nad ranem. Wierzchowce jak i ich jeźdźcy żegnają się niechętnie. Przypominam im o obowiązku dyskrecji. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o tym, że tresujemy smoki. Do pewnego czasu, oczywiście. ::: Jako że nastawiłam wczoraj alarm w zegarku na 8:00, tak więc budzę się punkt ósma. Po śniadaniu wybieramy się z Czkawką do portu. Zajęcia są dziś odwołane, ponieważ z poszukiwania smoczego leża wraca wódz i większość mieszkańców wioski. : Właśnie mocno zniszczone okręty dobijają do brzegu. Wikingowie pomagają sobei wyjść na ląd. Chowamy się z Czkawką w odpowiedniej odległości, żeby wszystko słyszeć ale pozostać niezauważonymi. '-' No cóż, ale przynajmniej znaleźliście to leże? - Pyta Pyskacz z miejsca. '-' Niczego nie znaleźliśmy. - Stoik nie jest zadowolony. '-' No świetnie. '-' Mam nadzieję, że tobie poszło lepiej niż mnie? '-' Jeżeli koniec twoich kłopotów z Czkawką można uznać za sukces, to tak. '-' No nareszcie! To dla nas taka ulga, Stoick! - Do wodza podbiegają wikingowie, którzy zostali na Berk. '-' Lepiej późno niż w cale, jak to mówią, nie? '-' Kiedyś to się musiało skończyć, prawda? '-'''Trzeba to uczcić porządną wyżerką. '-''' Umarł? - Stoik Ważki ma chyba w głowie mętlik. '-' Nie, ale… Przez większość czasu gdzieś znika z tą dziewczyną. Trudno go winić, bycie idolem potrafi się dać we znaki, wystarczy, że pokaże się w wiosce, to zaraz obskakują go tłumy fanów! - Wyjaśnia Pyskacz. '-' Czkawkę? '-' Kto by pomyślał, nie? Żebyś ty widział co on robi ze smokami. To chyba zasługa tej, jak jej tam, Ani. Może razem trenują czy coś... Chyba nawet na pewno, bo ostatnio dołączyła do nich Astrid i ona także zaczęła robić postępy. Dzisiaj zajęcia odwołałem, więc pewnie ich nie ma. - Niespodzianka! Jesteśmy. No w prawdzie nie na długo ale jednak... ''- Jutro przedostatni etap. - Świetnie. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, ale jednak! Ona nam chyba spadła z nieba! - Dobra zmywamy się do Astrid, tam nas nikt nie będzie szukał. - I tak robimy. ''* * * - Jutro dowiemy się które z nas ma zabić Hakokła. Przecież nie może... - Proces myślowy u Astrid trwa, ale go przerywam. - Jutro jeszcze nikt nie będzie zabijał smoków. A od soboty nikt na całej Berk. Jutrem będziemy się martwić jutro, a sobotą... Też jutro. Kogo obstrawiamy? - Czkawkę. - Czkawkę. - Astrid...? - Czkawka raczej nie ma ochoty na zabijanie. - Dwa do jednego. Wygrałyśmy. Wracajmy już lepiej. Myślę, ż eojciec będzie chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat twoich postępów na szkoleniu. - To mówiąc zawracam Szczerbatka i kierujemy się na Berk. - Dziś w nocy też polatamy? - Pyta z nadzieją wojowniczka. - Ma się rozumieć. Zbiórka przed areną punkt 21:00. Wszyscy. - Nie wszyscy mogą z taką dokładnością mierzyć czas, jak ty... - Mruczy pod nosem Czkawka. - To widzimy się. Narka. Kolację mam, jakby co. - Czkawka i Astrid zeskakują z Rogolotka, a ja przypominam sobie jeszcze jedną ważną rzecz. - Czkawka, powiedz ojcu, że do soboty śpię na polu. * * * : - Uwaga, uwaga! Dziś tych dwoje młodych ludzi zaprezentuje nam swoje umiejętności, abyśmy mogli wyłonić najlepszego z najlepszych! - Pyskacz rozpoczyna przemówieniem przedostatni dzień smoczego szkolenia. Tłumy szaleją. : Na arenę wyskakuje Sztukamięs, nieco zdezorientowana z powodu obecności tylu wikingów. Szybko namierza koleżankę swojego pana i jej towarzysza i wedle planów zaczynają grę w ganianego. Taka zasłona dymna. Astrid z bojowym okrzykiem zamachuje się toporem. Znak - dla smoczycy, która wystrzeliwuje kulę lawy. Młodzi wikingowie robią uniki, to imitują atak. W końcu zachodzą smoa z dwóch stron, tak, żeby zasłonić widok widzom i drapaniem pod brodą powalają na ziemię. : Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem widzowie nagradzają zwycięzców oklaskami, Gronkiel zostaje zaciągnięty do klatki. : '- '''Cisza! Cisza! - Wódz uspokaja tłum. : '-''' No to lecimy… - Czkawka i Astrid próbują uciec, ale Pyskacz zatrzymuje ich. : '- '''He… Nie tak prędko! : '-''' A-ale… Bo my się spóźnimy na… : ' - '''Dobra, teraz spokój. Babka wybierze zwycięzcę. - Stoik przepuszcza mędrczynię. : Pyskacz wskazuje na Astrid, a staruszka kręci głową. tak samo gdy zostaje wskazany zostaje Czkawka. Przez zebranych przechodzi pomruk zdziwienia. Kowal postanawia zaryzykować i pokazuje na ich oboje jednocześnie. Ten wybór dopiero zostaje zatwierdzony przez Gothi. : '-''' Ach, udało wam się ! Udało ! W nagrodę będziecie mogli wspólnie zabić smoka! : - Nie! Hakuś! - Wyrywa się Śączysmarkowi. Wikingowie stojący obok zerkają na niego dziwnie. : '- '''Tak! Tak trzymaj synku! - Wódz jest pełny radości, tak jak publiczność. : '-''' Jasne. Już się nie mogę doczekać. Tak się cieszę, że… - Oboje z Astrid zostają wyniesieni na rękach przez wiwatujących. - Chdźcie szybko! - Ludzie już trochę się uspokoili, więc mogę zawołać jeźdźców. - Wszyscy! - Dodaję, kiedy zauważam pozostałych odchodzących do twierdzy świętować. Dziś już raczej nikt się stamtąd nie ruszy aż do nocy. Wracamy na arenę. Sączysmark jest na skraju wybuchu paniki. Nie wiedziałam, że aż taki z niego tchórz...! Wypuszczamy wszystkie smoki, oprócz Hakokła. - Co my teraz zrobimy?! Nie możecie zabić Hakokła!!! - I do tego jeszcze tępy... - Uuuuchh!!! Przecież nie zabiją idioto! Lecimy nad Krucze Urwisko. Jakimś cudem zabieramy się całą siódemką na trzech smokach. Kiedy jesteśmy już poza granicamui wioski, wołam błękitkę i przesiadam się na nią wraz z Smarkiem. - No dobra. Zrobimy tak: Dziś w nocy zabieram Rogolotka i Szczerbatka na arenę, ukryjemy ich pod różnymi materiałami. Kiedy odprowadzimy smoki, nie zamkniemy im klatek, tylko tak przymkniemy, żeby nikt się nie zorientował.Kiedy Astrid z Czkawką wejdą na arenę i Pyskacz wypuści Hakokła, on naturalnie nie zaatakuje. Dlatego ty - Wskazuję na Sączysmarka - zeskoczysz od razu i go dosiądziesz. W międzyczasie cała reszta gadów wyjdzie ze swoich klatek. Żebym nie widziała ani jenego smoka bez jeźdźca! - ostrzegam. - Ee..... Mam pytanie. - Mieczyk jak zwykle nie rozumie. - Po co na arenie Szczerb i Rogolotek? - No my z Czkawką chyba też musimy na czymślatać, no nie? - No niby tak, ale... Co jak inni się na nas rzucą? - Tym razem Szpadka ma jakieś ale. - A od czego smoki mają skrzydła? - Astrid odpowiada pytaniem. - Chyba od latania. - Bliźniaki zgodnie wysuwają przypuszczenie. - No właśnie. Rozdział 10 Walka - Wreszcie mogę się wam bez wstydu pokazać! - Stoik zaczyna ostatni etap Smoczego Szkolenia przemówieniem. - Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że w ciągu paru krótkich tygodni Czkawka przestanie być… yyy… no wiecie… Czkawką… i jeszcze zajmie pierwsze miejsce na smoczym szkoleniu to bym go przywiązał do masztu! Albo pogonił precz, bo bym się bał, że to wariat! - Słuchacze cieszą się razem z wodzem z "cudownej odmiany" jego syna. - Naprawdę! Słuchajcie… A jednak… Proszę bardzo… Nie wiem, czy jestem bardziej zaskoczony czy dumny. Naprawdę. Dzisiaj mój syn zostanie Wikingiem. Dzisiaj stanie się jednym z nas! : Moi przyjaciele wchodzą na arenę. Widzę to przez dziury w materiale. Siedzę razem z dwoma gadami pod płachtami tkanin, szmat oraz skrzyń i różnych rupieci. Te smoki są na prawdę niesamowite! Przesiedziały pół nocy i prawie cały dzień bez ruchu lub dźwięku! Kocham je. - Jesteśmy gotowi. - Koszmar Ponocnik zaostaje wypuszczony i z furią rzuca się na "kopułę" areny ziejąc ogniem po zebranych. Hakokieł zauważa swojego jeźdźca, który daje mu sygnał. Smok natychmiast się uspokaja, ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać i pewnym krokiem podchodzi do głównych interesantów. Ryczy im prosto w twarze i zaczynają się okrążać - taniec ze smokiem (dla ciekawskich: jedna z metod naturalnych pracy z koniem ). Gad markuje atak na dziewczynę, ale w tym momencie zostaje lekko uderzony tarczą przez jej towarzysza. Sufler, czyli Szczerbatek, podpowiada co ma robić Hakokieł. Ten pada i obraca, zreywając z nas przykrycie. : Momentalnie wsiadam na swojego smoka. Wszędzie na widowni wikingowie krzyczą, wrzeszczą i ogólnie panikują, lub szykują się do ataku. Czkawka dosiada swojego wierzchowca, a z góry zeskakuje Sączysmark i uspokaja po czym dosiada Koszmara. W tym momencie słychać ogłuszający ryk Nocnej Furii. Wszyscy nieruchomieją na moment przez szok. Potem wszystko dzieje sięszybko. Z klatek wyskakują pozostałe smoki i podlatują do swoich jeźdźców. Ci, wsiadają na nie i wszyscy wzbijamy się w powietrze. Latamy w koło tuż pod sklepieniem areny tak, aby nikt nie mógł nas zaatakować. Panuje chaos, ale pewny ryk Szczerbatka przywołuje wszystkie smoki i jeźdźców do porządku. W locie ustawiamy się w szyku: Najpierw Fura, Tnący i Zębacz potem Koszmar i Gronkiel a na końcu Zębiróg. Na ustalony sygnał nadany przez Czkawkę wszyscy lądujemy na środku areny tyłami d siebie. - Smoki nie są takie, jak nam się wydaje! Nie musimy ich zabijać! - Czkawka zaczyna. - To wspaniałe, inteligentne, łagodne i wierne stworzenia, które przy odrobinie delikatności mogą stać się najlepszym przyjacielem do końca życia. - Kontynuuję. - To co widzicie,to nie są zwidy, ani mary senne. My latamy na smokach, one są naszymi przyjaciółmi. - Dodaje Astrid. - DOSYĆ!!! BREDNIE!!! - Wódz uderza toporem o kraty. Inni wikingowie podchwycają nastrój swojego przywódcy i wszyscy jak jeden mąż spływają niczym fala na nas. - W górę! - W ostatnim momencie podrywamy się i unikamy zmiażdżenia. - Rogaś, Szczerbek, teraz! - Na prośbę Czkawki smoki wykonują "Tornado Śmierci" - wynalezioną przez nas broń, powstałą z połączenia ich ogni. Wszędzie dym. Wylatujemy przez ogromną wyrwę w kratach wiszących nad areną. Wściekłe masy rzucają w nas czym popadnie. Lecimy wyżej, poza zasięg ich prowizorycznych broni. - Co teraz? - Pyta Sączysmark spoglądając w dół - Nie wiem. Chyba będziemy musieli przeczekać i przemówić im do rozumu jak się uspokoją. - Odpowiadam podążając wzrokiem za spojrzeniem chłopaka. Czy mnie się wydaje, czy oni przygotowują katapulty...? - Czkawka uważaj!!! - Krzyk Astrid wyrywa mnie z rozmyślań. W naszym kierunku, a raczej w kierunku Rogolotka leci kotłująca się sieć. Smok rozpaczliwie usiłuje ominąć przeszkodę i manewrujezawzięcie. Wszystko dzieje się w ułamku sekundy. Gad zostaje trafiony i obraca się w powietrzu. Wtedy dopiero widzę, że tak na prawdę nie on, lecz jego przyjaciel spada z zawrotną prędkością w stroną morza, zaplątany w ciężką sieć. Tnący burzę rzuca się mu na ratunek, ale zbyt późno, o dosłownie jedną sekundę. Szczerbatek również nurkuje za synem wodza. Pomimo przynależności Szczerba do swego gatunku nie możemy dogonić Czkawki. : Rogolotek rozpędza się maksymalnie, tak, że nawet rozłożenie wszystkich skrzydeł na całą szerokość nie uchroni go od spotkania z morzem. Słychać dźwięk towarzyszący pikującej Furii i zdeterminowany ryk Tnącego Burzę, w uszach mam szum wiatru. Na dole panuje grobowa cisza i tylko wódz, w momencie zestrzelenia jego syna, zdobywa się jedynie na pełne żalu "Czkawka!!!". Chłopak z pluskiem wpada do wody. Nawet jeżeli umiałby świetnie pływać, zaplątana sieć uniemożliwia mu wydostanie się na powierzchnię. Jego wierny wierzchowiec nurkuje za nim w błękitną toń. Wychamowuję Szczerbatka tuż nad powierzchnią. Patrzę uważnie na wodę. Jeżeli Rogolotek wleciał za nim do wody, to na pewno go uratuje... Chyba. Zauważam zmartwionych kumpli wiszących opodal w powietrzu i zebranych wikingów z kamiennymi twarzami. Zbliżam się z Mordką do powierzchni i obserwuję fale. Czas zatrzymuje się. Wydaje mi się, że czekamy już kilka godzin, tymczasem to dopiero kilka sekund. Wreszcie wzmożony ruch wody zapowiada wydostanie się chłopaków z kleszczy oceanu. : Jednym mocnym ruchem ogromnych skrzydeł Rogolotek wystrzela z wody. W łapach trzyma swojego jeźdźca, który nie wygląda na stu procentowo żyjącego. Lecimy w kierunku ląddu. Publiczność rozstępuje się i lądujemy. Tnący Burzę ostrożnie kładzie swojego pana na ziemi i otrzepje się z kropelek wody. - Czkawka! - Wódz biegnie do swojego syna, ale smok rycząc wściekle osłania przyjaciela i nie pozwala zbliżyć się Stoikowi. - Rogaś, musimy mu pomuc. - Mówię spokojnie i prubuję uspokoić młodego gada, ale ten odpowiada mi ostrzegawczym warkotem. Rozpościera wszystkie cztery skrzydła, tworząc wokół siebie niewidzialną barierę. Staje na mniejszej parze skrzydeł i odsuwa się troszkę, bynajmniej nie robiąc miejsca dla ojca poszkodowanego. Trąca nosem Czkawkę z cichym, smutnym pomrukiem. Jest zrezygnowany i zrozpaczony, bo zawiódł swojego jeźdźca. - Czkawka! Czkawka!! Synu! - Korzystając z nieuwagi smoka Stoik zbliża się do Czkawki. - Czkawka… Och, synu. To moja wina. Ja tak strasznie przepraszam... Was wszystkich... - Rogolotek widząc skruchę wikinga przełamuje się i pozwala mu uwolnić od lin swojego syna. Wódz sprawdza czy serce Czkawki bije i zalewa się łzami... Łzami szczęścia. - Czkawka. Och. On żyje. Uratowałeś mu życie! ''- Radość gapiów nie zna granic.- '' Dziękuję. Ocaliłeś mojego syna. - Gad przykłada głowę do wyciągniętej ręki mężczyzny, na znak zgody. Czkawka otwiera oczy i zaczyna kaszleć wypluwając przy okazji morską wodę.'' Ufff... Kamień z serca...'' Przez zebranych przechodzi fala śmiechu i okrzyków radości. Jednak byłoby im szkoda tego "Rybiego szkieletu"... Wódz prztula swojego syna, aż ten traci dech. Przeprasza nas jeszcze raz i dziękuje poczym robi miejsce Rogolotkowi, który uradowany koniecznie chce zapewnić więcej czułości swojemu panu. Kręcąc i wijąc się na wszystkie strony, z cichym pomrukiem przytula się do niego. - Ech… Ech, cześć Rogolotek. Tak… Tak Mały, ja też cię kocham. - Szczęśliwy smok powala go i wylizuje obśliniając obficie xD. - Okej, okej. Rogo… Nie…Rogolotku. Rogolotku! No, błagam, no… - Zabawna sytuacja rozśmiesza wszystkich wikingów. - Nie spadaj tak więcej! - Do Czkawki podbiega Astrid i przytula go, ale zaraz odskakuje krzywiąc się. - Fuj! Jesyeś cały obślniniony! - Znów salwa śmiechu. - Ha, ha! No bardzo śmieszne. Aż się popłakałem. Pretensje do tego tu! - Wskazuje na swojego smoka, który również się śmieje. Nagle któryś z wikingów, którego zniknięcia i ponownego pojawienia się nie zarejestrowałmój mózg, wylewa z rozmachem na Czkawkę całe wiadro wody. Nie mogę powstrzymać się od śmiechu, zresztą nie tylko ja. Dużo się dziś śmiejemy. - Dzięki... - Astrid uderza go w ramię. - Aaa… - To za to jak mnie nastraszyłeś. - Ej no, ale no błagam, zawsze mnie będziesz tak trak... - Astrid zamyk mu usta pocałunkiem - A może się jakoś przyzwyczaję.- Ludzie znów mają zaciesze na twarzach. - A więc latacie na smokach? - Stoik wykazuje zainteresowanie najważnieszym chyba tematem. - Tak jest. - Odpowiadają wszyscy jeźdźcy. - Przepraszam, moja wina. - Podchodzę do wodza ze Szczerbatkiem. Wcale nie jest mi przykro. Mężczyzna spogląda na Nocną Furię i otwiera szeroko oczy. Nim zdąża nabrać powietrza żeby się odezwać, wyjaśniam. - Tak to Nocna Furia. Dokładnie ta, którą ustrzelił pański syn. - Jest pod wrażeniem, ale nie wiem czy dla swojego syna za celność, czy dla mnie za oswojenie Furii, czy dla Szczerbatka za po prostu bycie Furią. - No cóż... Może podzielicie się tą informacją, jak...? - Pyskacz nie dokańcza wypowiedzi, bo i tak wszyscy wiedzą że chodzi o tresowanie smoków. - Chyba przydałoby się, żeby wojna się już skończyła... - Już mówiliśmy, ale chyba nie słuchaliście... - Przypomina z wyrzutem Astrid. Wódz i kowal pozostawiają to bez kometrza - głupio im... - Wbrew pozorom, nie ma nic prostszego. Wystarczy, żeby smok zaufał i dał się dotknąć. A resztę załatwi czas. - No może nie całkiem tylko czas... Wiking i smok też... - Tylko jest mały problem. - Chyba wiem co chce powiedzieć Czkawka. - Te smoki, które atakują, nie dadzą się oswoić bez wcześniejszego złapania ich i zamknięcia na kilka godzin. - A to dlaczego? - Wódz jest zaintrygowany sprawą, chociaż jeszcze nie do końc przekonał się do smoków. - Ponieważ rządzi nimi królowa. Czerwona Śmierć. - Wyjaśniam nieścisłość. - Rozkazuje im przynosić jedzenie, bo sama siedzi na dnie wulkanu. One tego nie robią z własnej woli i nawet nie mogą tknąć łupów, inaczej same zostają pożarte. - Skąd wy to wiecie? Byliście w smoczym leżu??? - No tak jakby... - Odpowiadam wymijająco i zaznaczam najwazniejsze. - Zanim zabierzemy się za wprowadzanie pokoju pomiędzy ludzi i smoków, musimy zabić tamtego potwora. - W takim razie wyruszamy od razu! - Stoik podrywa się i jest gotowy z miejsca bić się ze smokiem tysiąc razy większym od siebie. - Zbierajcie się ludzie, zanijemy tą całą królową! - Nie, tato, proszę. Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie masz pojęcia na co się targasz! To nie jest coś z czym można walczyć! Tato, błagam cię. Uwierz mi, że nie masz najmniejszych szans... - Mogę zabić każdego smoka. Zbieramy się! - To monstrum może zabić tylko Nocna Furia. Ludzie przy nim, to jak ziernko i Twierdza. - Zastępuję wodzowi drogę, a Szczerbek staje za mną. - My się tym zajmiemy. - Przecież jesteście tylko dziećmi! - Odezwał się jakiś wiking z tłumu. - Może. Ale latamy na smokach. - Wszyscy jeźdźcy jednocześnie wsiedli na swoje wierzchowce. Możecie połyąć za nami, ale nie gwarantuję, że wrócicie na statkach. No chyba, że utrzymacie się gdzieś za skałami. - Nie musici tego robić. - Stoik chyba nie jest pewny, czy chce posłac syna na pewną śmierć. - Jesteśmy Wikingami, to ryzyko zawodowe. - Czkawka wzrusza ramionami, ale usmiecha się do ojca. Chrząkam na słowa "Jesteśmy Wikingami". Ja nim nie jestem. - Więc lećcie. Bedziemy za wami. - Teraz wódz zwraca się do kilku wskazanych osób. - Wy ze mną na okręt. - Wzbijamy się w powietrze. - Dalej Mordko, lecimy do tamtej bestii. Musimy się nią zająć, żeby był święty spokój. - Szczerbatek Wydaje z siebie wojowniczy ryk, wypuszcza pocisk plazmy w powietrze i wystrzela w sobie znanym kierunku. Zbliżamy się do wulkanu. Słyszę pomruki niezadowolonych smoków i zdziwionych jeźdźców (tych którzy jeszcze nie widzieli leża). - Musimy jakoś wywabić królową. - Odwracam sie za siebie, i widzę że okręt jest już niedaleko. Pokazuję im ręką żeby schowali się między skałami. - Rogaś, Szczerbek? - Smoki wykonują serię "Tornad Śmierci" i góra zaczyna sie rozpadać z wielkim hukiem. - Ale jazda! - Zachwycają się bliźniaki. Z wnętrza wulkanu dociera do nas złowieszczy, ogłuszający ryk Czerwonej śmierci. Wszystkie mieszkające tam smoki wylatują w popłochu, w samą orę, bo gigant zaczyna kruszyć łbem skałę porykując donośnie. W końcu wydostaje się zupełnie. Namierza nas i z furią drze japę. - Na brodę Thora, co to jest? - Zasłaniam gadowi wraz ze Szczerbatkiem widok na statek, więc mogę usłyszeć głos Pyskacza, Stokika i innych wikingów. - Odynie Wszechmogący...! - Mieczyk, Szpadka, bez szaleństw. A ty Śledzik szybciej. - Czkawka i inni zaczynają się rozlatywać, żeby olbrzym nie mógł ich dorwać. Smok zaczyna ziać i miotać łbem. - Wyżej! Szybko! Śledzik, popisz się. - Więc tak… Pancerna czacha i ogon stworzony do gruchotania kości. Trzymajcie się od nich z daleka. Małe ślepia, duże nozdrza. Polega na słuchu i węchu. - Śledzik w skrucie opisuje atrybuty ogromnego gada. - Dobra. Smark, Śledź, znajdźcie jego martwą strefę. Pohałasujcie, może zgłupieje. Miecz, Szpadka, sprawdźcie, jaki ma zasięg plucia. Wkurzcie go. - To moja specjalność! -Od kiedy? Ja jestem bardziej wkurzający. Oo - Rozdeństwo zaczyna się przekomarzać. - Po prostu go czymś zajmijcie. - Czkawka traci cierpliwość. - Żaden problem, poradzimy sobie! - No… Trolla morda! - Elfi zadek! - Śmierdzi ci z paszczy! Haha… Aaa! - Gadzina atakuje Zębiroga, tymczasem jeżdźcy Gronkiela i Koszmara chałasują po obu stronach jej głowy. Wypustki, które okazują się oczami otwierają się. - Aa… On nie ma martwej strefy. - Jednak Smierć troszkę głupieje. - Ty, to działa. - No ba. Gronkiel mi nawala! - Ale nie tylko Śmierć. Smoki Śledzika i Sączysmarka tesz są mocna zdezorientowane. - Sączysmark! Zrób coś!- Rzuca młotek Smarkowi i "ląduje awaryjnie" - Nic mi nie jest! - Gronkiel przewraca się na chłopaka - A teraz jest…A… Nie… Nie…- Ogromna bestia prubuje pozbyć się Smarka, który wylądował na jej głowie. -Ale miejscówka. Jakiś problem stary? Coś ci wpadło do oka? - Chłopak uderza Śmierć po oczach. - Brawo Smarczek, jesteś debeściak! - Astrid chwali go za pomysłowość. - Aaa! Hehehe… Matko. - Chwila odwrócenia uwagi wystarcza, żeby Smark stracił róenowagę. Na szczęście bliźniakom udaje się go złapać. - Dobra Astrid, mamy w co celować. - Mówię do dziewczyny i wskazuję na trzy pary oczu potwora. Ona kiwa głową i razem z Wichurą przypuszczają atak. Smoczyca wystrzeliwuje z ogona kilka kolców, które wbijają się w oczy Czerwonej Smierci. - Fuj... - Dziewczyny przelatują na drugą stronę i zupełnie pozbawiają ogromnego smoka wzroku. Ten ryczy przeraźliwie. Teraz to się dopiero wpienił... Korzystając z drugiego dobrze rozwiniętego zmysłu, Śmierć namierza Śmiertnika i zaczyna wciągać go do swojej paszczy. W ostatnim momencie Szczerbatek strzela plazmą w giganta, a ten przez siłę strzału zatacza się i zaprzestaje "odkurzania". - Czkawka, musimy coś srobić z nosem. - Podsuwam chłopakowi i wraz z Rogolotkiem podlatują bliżej. Tnący Burzę posyła w stronę Śmierci ogniste tornado ognia, przypalając mu całkowicie delikatne wnętrze wielkich nozdrzy. Pozbawiony najważniejszych zmysłów gigant wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który mógłby być płaczem, gdyby nie był przesycony chęcią zemsty i potrzebą mordu. Szczerbatek najwyraźniej wpadł na jakiś pomysł, ponieważ wraz z innymi smokami ostrzeliwują bok bestii, która przewraca się z rykiem na bok i obraca na grzbiet. Nieosłonięty twardym pancerzem brzuch zostaje teraz mocno poraniony i przypalony. : Wstrzymujemy ogień. Nawt gdybyśmy strzelali do końca dnia w tego gada nie zabijemy go tak. Jednak trzeba to będzie załatwić jak w bajce. Ehh.... No trudno.... BYleby nikt nie stracił kończyny.... -_-... Czerwona Śmierć zbiera się z trudnem z ziemi. Sczerbatek wypuszcze jeszcze pocisk pazmy w skrzydła Śmierci i ulatniamy się między gęste siwe chmury. Choć nie odezwałam się nawet słowem, Czkawka ze swoim smokiem bodążają za nami. Ogromna bestia rozprostowuje postrzępione skrzydła i jakimś cudem wzbija się w powietrze, na oślep goniąc swoich wrogów, czyli nas. - Będzie ziać! Uważajcie!!! - Rogolotek w ostatnim momencie umyka przed płomieniami wydobywającymi się z paszczy Czerwonej Śmierci, która okręca się na wszystkie strony próbując nas upiec. Kiedy ogień leci w moim i Szczerbka kierunku, Nocna Furia zwija momentalnie skrzydła i pozwala nam spadać przez chwilę. Zaraz potem rozkłada je i podrywa się do góry, gdzie nasi przyjaciele to atakują to uciekają przed śmiercionośnym ogniem wielkiej bestii. Szczerbatek strzela plazmą w łeb gadziny, znów robi unik przed strumieniem jej ognia i ponownie atakuje z drugiej strony. - Dobra, koniec zabawy! Lecimy na niego. - Osobiście mam już dość tej zabawy w "kotka i myszki". - Co jest?! Tylko na to cię stać?! - Smok podąża za mną i Czkawką kiedy pikujemy w dół na zmianę obracając się i "podgrzewając atmosferę". Jesteśmy już niewysoko nad ziemią. Szczerbo wypuszcze jeszcze jeden pocisk w łeb Czerwonej, prowokując ją do kontrataku. - Z naszej strony tyle, Mordko. - Na moje słowa, Furia rozkłada i zwija na zmianę skrzydła, wykonuje ostre zwroty i umykamy przed straszliwymi szczękami Śmierci. - Wytrzymaj Mały, jest dobrze. - Syn wodza i jego smok szykują się do ostatecznego ciosu. Szczerbatek pikuje w bezpiecznej odległości, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby trzeba było kogoś ratować. - Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę. Jeszcze chwila. - Gigant zaczyna ziać. - Teraz! - Rogolotek wypuszcza pojedynczy pocisk, który celnie trafia do pyska Śmierci, która z serią krótkich wybuchów spada paląc się od środka. Próbuje jeszcze rozłożyć skrzydła, ale ma pecha. Rogaś manewrujue zawzięcie pomiędzy wypustkami w pancerzu ogromnego gada a płomieniami i udaje mu się wydostać w bezpieczne miejsce. Wybuch powstały przy upadku fajczącej się od środka Czerwonej Śmierci spala okręt, z którego wyskakują wikingowie. Lądujemy przy brzegu, kiedy pył już zaczyna opadać. Pozostałym jeźdźcom ani smokom nic się nie stało, na szczęście. - Czemu sobie polecieliście, "Tornado Śmierci" byłoby znaczeni efektywniejsze. - Z Czkawką zgadza się Sczerbatek. Jest chyba zawiedziony, że nie zabił królowej. - Chciałam ci dać szansę, to wszystko. - Teraz zwracam się do Moedki. - Ty Sczerbatku, jeszcze sobie powalczysz z takim gigantem, gwarantuję ci to. I wygrasz. A będzie on o wiele groźniejszym przeciwnikiem niż ta Czerwona Smierć. - Smok przekrzywia głowę, jakby zastanawiając się, skąd mam tę informację. Zeskakuję z siodła i przytulam mojego przyjaciela, szepcząc mu na ucho, tak by nikt nie usłyszał. - Wygrasz bitwę z Alfą, Oszołomostrachem. I sam zostaniesz Alfą. Masz moje słowo. - Nocna Furia wierzy mi, a na potwierdzenie tej wiary trąca mnie głową i przejeżdża mi jęzorem przez pół twrzy. - Fuj, Szczerbatku, no proszę cię! Tymczasem Stoik wraz z resztą wydostają się na ląd. Rozglądają się wokół. Wódz, widząc swojego syna całego, podbiega doń i przytula, aż chłopakowi zaczyna brakować tchu. - Dzięki Bogom, że nic ci nie jest. Wam wszystkim. Dobrze się spisaliście. Mam nadzieję, że to już będzie koniec naszych problemów ze smokami? - Taak... Na razie... - Odpowiadam, chyba trochę za dużo. - Na razie??? - Pyta wódz podejrzliwie. Zamierzam odpowiedzieć, ale Czkawka uprzedza mnie. - Ania miewa czasem coś w rodzaju wizji przyszłości, ale nie wszystkie są sprecyzowane. Coś jakby intuicja. Ale na razie mamy pokój. Wracamy do domu? - Tak jakby nie mamy na czym... - Zauważa Pyskacz. - Haha... To akurat nie problem. Mordko, mógłbyś? - Szczerbatek wydaje z siebie ryk, przypominający raczej wycie wilka wzywającego do polowania. Pozostałe smoki również wołają swoich. Zaraz pojawiają się setki smoków. Wikingowie oswajają je, postepując zgodnie z instrukcjami bardziej doświadczonych. A ci, którzy nie oswoili sobie smoka, to jest wódz i kowal, zabierają się z innymi. Kiedy wzbijamy się w powietrze, dzikie wciąż smoki, widząc i czując brak swojej królowej, zaczynają podążać za nami. Tym sposobem zabieramy na berk prawie całe gniazdo. Prawie, ponieważ reszta ucieka w sobie znanym kierunku. Wszycy witaja nas z radosnymi okrzykami. Zaraz każdy znajduje smoka odpowiedniego dla siebie. No prawie każdy. Niektórzy się jeszcze nie przekonali do nowego stanu rzeczy. Czkawka, kiedy ludzie dowiadują się, że to on pokonał (w największym w pewnym sensie stopniu) Czerwoną Śmierć, jest niemal noszony na rękach dotąd, dopuki Rogolotek na jago prośbę nie rozgania fanów rykiem. - Chyba wszystkim brakowało właśnie… tego. - Wódz mówi do swojego syna, wskazując na niego. - Mam rozumieć, że chodzi ci o mnie? Chyba spełniłam swoje zadanie... Jak na ten czas, oczywiście. Biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia z serialu, drugiej części... Brr... Nie mogę tak tego przecież zostawić.... Rozdział 11 Koszmar - To co Szczerbatku? Gdzie dziś lecimy? - Pytam wierzchowca dosiadając go. - Wrrrrrreh! - Masz rację. - Usmiecham się i daję Nocnej Furii sygnał do startu. Lecimy nad błękitnym morzem. Jest dziś wyjątkowo niebieskie. Rozkoszuję się lotem, kiedy nagle wpada mi do głowy szalony (jak wszystkie) pomysł. Zeskakuję z grzbietu mojego przyjaciela i krzyczę "Gonisz!", poczym spadam w dół z zawrotną prędkością. Kątem oka widzę Szczerbolka pikującego tuż za mną. Uśmiecha się po smoczemu i dogania mnie. Od zabicia Czerwonej Śmierci minęło już parę tygodni, akle nie wiem ile. Nie liczę dni, za dobrze mi tu. Czasami tęsknię do dawnego życia, ale zostawiłam je za sobą. Teraz liczy się tylko to, że moge latać z moim smokiem. A propos, gdzie on się podział??? - Szczerbek?! Gdzie jesteś, nie chowaj się, słyszysz!? - Ocean już coraz bliżej, a ja spadam coraz szybciej. Ugh... mógłby mi nie robić takich żartów. - Szczerbek, to nie jest śmieszne! Masz mnie złapać, już! - Ale smoka jak nie było, tak nie ma. - Szcerbatku? - Pytam już lekko załamanym głosem. - Mordko, proszę cię złap mnie! - Prawie stykam się z wodą, kiedy na widoku pojawia się ten gad. Wygląda na przestraszonego. : To był na szcęście tylko sen... Budzę się z ta myślą w swoim łóżku. Zaraz? W woim???? Przecież na Berk nie mam oficjalnie jeszcze swojego wyrka...? Siadam, kręci mi się w głowie, więc kładę się z powrotem. Ponawiam próbę rozeznania się w sytuacji i z przerażeniem stwierdzam, że jestem w SWOIM POKOJU, W SWOIM DOMU, W SWOIM ŚWIECIE, W XXI WIEKU! Zalewam się łazami. Jak? Dlaczego? To niemożliwe!!! - Szczerbatek! - Z załzawionymi o czami szybko otweiram komputer i puszczam JWS. Czekam na pierwszą oznakę ponownego przeniesienia się do tamtej rzeczywistości. Nic. Zamykam oczy, otweiram ponownie. Dalej NIC! Zdesperowana kładę się na powrót do łóżka. Zamykam oczy, próbuję zasnąć. Szczypię się, gryzę w osteteczności, ale nic nie zmienia faktu, że WRÓCIŁAM. Spoglądam za okno. Moim oczopm ukazuje się ogromna fala tsunami.... Jakim cudem tutaj, w Krakowie??? Mam w głowię pustkę. Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. Ogromna masa wody wtacza się coraz szybciej, niszcząc kolejne budynki. Wreszcze kruszy szybę w moim oknie i zalewa mnie... Budzę się z cichym krzykiem, który został stłumiony przez jezyk Szczerbatka. Szcerbuś! Podrywam się na nogi i rzucam na gada. - Szczerbatek, mój kochany! Jesteś tu, i ja też! Przytulam go, a on nie wiedząc za pewne o co mi chodzi, cieszy się z porannych pieszczot. - To był tylko sen, nigdzie się nie wybieram, to tylko se, tylko sen... - Tłumaczę mu, uspokajając bardziej siebie niż jego.' ''Tylko sen... Boże! Do czego ja doprowadziłam?! Cieszę się, że nie wróciłam tak na prawdę do DOMU! Do mojej mamy do przyjaciół, cieszę się, że do nich nie wróciłam! Co się ze mną stało...?' Z rozmyślań wyrywa mnie pponaglający pomruk Szcerbatka, który chce polatać. Ubieram szybko coś a' la kurtkę i z biegu wsiadam na Mordkę. Jest chyba piąta rano, jak nie wcześniej. Zapomniałam założyć zegarek. '* * *' - Co się stało? - Pytam kiedy Szczerbatek ląduje. Przed sobą widzę zbiegowisko wikingów i smoków. Na czele stoi Czkawka z ojcem i swoim smokiem. - Gothi cię wzywa. - Oznajmia wódz i zaraz prowadzi mnie w stronę domu Mędrczyni. - W jakiej sprawie? - Pytam, bo jeżeli ta staruszka kogoś wzywa, to musi się cos kroić. - Nie wiadomo. Ale chce rozmawiać tylko z tobą. No przez Pyskacza, oczywiście. - Wyjasnił mniej więcej Czkawka. Docieramy po piętnastu minutach szybkiego marszu i wspinaczki do domku na skale. Nie wiem, czemu nie polecieliśmy na smokach, no ale dobra. Pukam i otwiera mi Straszliwiec. Ma ich kilka u siebie, całkiem dobrze je wytrenowała. Staruszka ponagla mnie ręką. Podchodzę do "tablicy interaktywnej", aściślej mówiąc piasku rozsypanego na podłodze. Babka zaczyna coś bazgrać, co niepokojąco przypomina mi litery, a dokładnie angielskie słowa.... Przyglądam się dokładniej. "Back to your home". - Bazgrze tak: Wracaj do dworu. - Tłumaczy kowal, po czym dostaje po głowie laską. - Ee... to znaczy wracaj do domu. Gapie mruczą coś niezadowoleni i odchodzą. 'Pewnie liczyli na jakąś sensację. Może pomyślą, że ich mędrczyni zwariowała... Najpierw każe im mnie przyprowadzić, by zaraz odesłać do domu... 'Tylko ja i ona tak na prawdę, wiemy o co chodzi. Ona oprócz Czkawki, zna moją tajemnicę. - Jestem w domu. - Odpowieadam twardo patrząc jej w oczy. Gothi stuka laską obok napisanych przez siebie słów i podkreśla je. - Powtarza że... - Nie daję dokończyć Pyskaczowi pokazując ręką "stop". - Wiem co ona pisze. - Moja wypowiedź, wzbudza zdziewienie wśród obecnych. - Rozumiem jej pismo. Możecie iść. Nie chcę widowni. - Ale...? - Nie ma ale! Szcerbatek jakby czytając mi w myslach odpędza zgromadzenie. Niezadowoleni, posłusznie wychodzą. - No dobra, fajnie. O co chodzi? - Pytam staruszkę trochę ostro. - Wróc do domu. - Odpowiada chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, używając mowy. Co ciekawe, pomimo iż posłóżyła się angielskim, usłyszałam to po polsku. - Nie. A nawet jeśli, to nie wiem jak? - Spuszczam trochę z tonu. - Wracaj, zanim będzie za późno. - Nagle mój mózg zaczyna pracować na wyzszych obrotach. KOjarzę kilka faktów, łączę je i powstaje jasna odpowiedź. - Ty też nie jesteś stąd... - To nie jest pytanie. - I Pyskacz... O matko! Jak długo wy tu jesteście?! - Nie wiem. Ale ja współtworzyłam ten świat, miałam podkładać głos hmm... Sobie, natomiast Pyskacz zajmował się grafiką. Tutaj czas płynie inaczej. Pracowaliśmy nad filmem od chyba... Który u was rok? - Dwutysięczny piętnasty. - Odpowiadam tępo. - Tak więc pracowaliśmy nad bajką od dwuitysięcznego siódmego lub ósmego, nie pamiętam. Nagle obudziłam się tu. I miałam wtedy dwadzieścia - parę lat. A teraz... Sama nie wiem ile. Pyskacz trafił tu, jakoś tak nie wiem... Nie pamiętam. Ale wiem, że byłam tu już, zanim urodził sie Stoik. I od tamtej pory, nie umiałam wrócić. - A cio robiłaś, kiedy zostałaś przeniesiona? - Czytałam scenariusz. W domu, oczywiście. A z tego co Pyskacz mówił, on przeglądął wtedy również w domu, postacie, stworzone przez siebie. A ty, moje dziecko, jak się tu znalazłaś? - Zaczęłam oglądać "Jak wytresować..." i dopadłą mnie migrena. Ale dlaczego ty z nimi nie rozmawiasz? - Zmieniam temat. - Przecież ja normalnie mówię i jest dobrze, Pyskacz też... - Wcześniej, normalnie romzmawiałam, ale od kiedy pojawił się Pyskacz... Po prostu nie mogłam w ich obecności nic powiedzieć. Nie dałam rady. A teraz ty, tu...! Ahh...! Co my z tobą zrobimy, dziecko? - Mnie tu dobrze. Mam Szcerbatka... - Wspomniany podsuną łebek pod moją rękę. - Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić życia bez niego. - Musisz wracać. Musisz przezyć swoje życie, a nie postaci z... Bajki. - Ale ja jestem prawdziwa... Ja, to ja! - Nie. Patrzyłaś wogółe w lustro, choć raz tutaj? - No nie... - No właśnie. Choć, zobaczysz coś. - Podążam za nią, a ona daje mi do ręki kawałek szkła z sreberkiem . - I co widzisz? Moim oczom ukazuje się nawet ładna dziewczyna, z brazowymi włosami do ramion. Ma niebieskie oczy, a wokół źrenic żólte rozjaśnienie, przypominające promienie słońca. Z pozoru wygląda jak ta "prawdziwa". Ale przyglądam się dokładnie i widzę, że oczy są nienaturalnie duże, może nie ogromne, ale większe niż zwykle, nos ma trochę inny kształt a skura jest gładsza i ma inną fakturę. Biorę do ręki włosy. nawet one są inne w dotyku. - To nie jesteś TY. To twoja kopia, stworzona na potrzebę wpasowania się w bajkę animowaną. Mogę się założyć, że w rzeczywistości wyglądasz trochę inaczej. - To prawda... - Przyznaje w końcu mając przed oczami dowody. - Co w takim razie muszę zrobić? - To właśnie jest problemem. Nie mam pojęcia. To ty musisz coś wymyślić. - Ale jak poznałaś, że nie jestem stąd. Przecież Czkawka nic nie... - Bo wszystko wiesz. - Ale skąd wiesz, że wiem? - Bo wiedziałam co się stanie, dopóki ty się nie zjawiłaś. Od tamtego dnia, wszystko prawie jest dla mnie tajemnicą. To przeciez Czkawka miał być jeźdźcem Nocnej Furii, która powinna nioe mieć lewej lotki, a on powinien w starciu z Czerwoną Śmiercią stracić lewą nogę. A tak się nie stało, bo ty tu jesteś. '* * *' : Po rozmowie z Gothi, a raczej z kobietą, która miała jej podłożyć głos, ale z nieznanych mi powodów tak się nie stało, i filmowa Gothi nie mówi, długo nie mogłam wyrwać się z odrętwienia. Nie byłam w stanie myśleć o czymś innym niż o jej słowach :"Wracaj, zanim będzie za późno." Musiałam postawić na szali Szczerbatka i smoki oraz życie TU i mamę, przyjaciół i moje rzycie TAM. Stało się. Waga przeważyła na stronę przeszłości. Postanowiłam wrócić, choć nie wiedziałam jak. Ale wiedziałam, że chcę wrócić. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, kiedy pomyślałam o tym, co zostawiam. - Halo! Ziemia do Anki! - Czkawka i Rogolotek właśnie wchodzą do domu. - Lecimy na patrol! - Nie. - Odpowiadam pociągnąc nosem. Zauważa że płaczę. - Lećcie, ale beze mnie. Ja muszę wracać. I to już. Przykro mi Szczerbatku. Czkawka, zaopieku jsię nim. - O czym ty..? - nie zdąża dokończyć, bo wnioskuję po jego minie, że dzieje się ze mną coś nie tak. Spoglądam na siebie i widzę, że zaczynam znikać, robię się niewidzialna. - Pa Szczerbatku. - Kładę niewidoczną już prawie rękę na jego pysku i zalewa mnie ciemność. Otweiram oczy. Leże na podłodze, w SWOIM POKOJU. Czyli udało się. Podnoszę się i zaglądam w monitor laptopa. Kręci mi się w głowie i jestem skołowana. Nie wiem, czy to co widzę i słyszę to prawda, ale na ekranie pojawia się zrozpaczony Szczerbatek, a w uszach pobrzmiewa mi pełen żałości ryk Nocnej Furii. Epilog, epilog mojego życia : Jak co dzień cerwałam się o piątej nad ranem i ubrawszy się błyskawicznie, zchowałam do kieszeni przekąski. Opuściłam cichaczem dom. Wpadłam do stajni i wypuściłam mojego ulubieńca. Przywitałam się z nim, dałam przysmak i dosiadłam prawie w biegu. Dałam mu sygnał do startu. Wypruliśmy przed siebie w mgnieniu oka. Poranne, dzikie wyścigi z wiatrem były naszym ulubionym zajęciem. Przelacieliśmy nad ogrodzeniem i mknęliśmy ku plaży. Slalom między drzewami nie sprawiał mojemu wierzchowcowi problemów. Zwinnie przesadził zwalone pnie i z rozmachem wpadliśmy na Wielką Piaskownicę (wymyslona nazwa plaży). Pogłaskałam go po czarnej jak noc szyi i zachęciłam do zwiększenia tępa. Wierzchowiec parsknął z aprobatą i przyspieszył. Czując pęd zwierzęcia pod sobą, wiatr we włosach i świeżą morską bryzę, byłam wolna. Uwielbiałam dosiadać te niezwykłe zwierzęta i gnać przed siebie, nie zważając na czas. Nie było to bezpieczne, ale bez ryzyka, nie ma zabawy. Szybowaliśmy niemal nad bezkresnym pasem nagrzewającego się dopiero promieniami wschodzącego słońca piaskeim. Nie wiedziałam, ile czasu upłynęło, kiedy ni stąd ni z owąd na niebie pojawiły się ciemne chmury. - Wracamy, Mordko. Zaraz lunie. - Wierzchowiec od razu zawrócił. Zagłębiliśmy się w las. Chwyciłam mocniej cordeo i pokierowałam przyjaciela na dróżkę. Zaczęła się burza. Jasne błyskawice zwiastowały nadejście donośnych grzmotów. Przyspieszyliśmy. Robiło się coraz nieprzyjemniej, a ja żałowałam, że nie wzięłam kurtki przeciwdeszczowej.' A mogło być tak pięknie...!''' Przemknęło mi przez myśl, kiedy pierwsze wielkie krople zaczęły spadać na ziemię. Zaraz deszcz przybrał na sile. Nagle piorun trzasnął prosta w drzewo obok nas. Zapaliło się, ale zaraz zgasło przez deszcz. Czarny zwierz pode mną spłoszył się i stanął dęba. Nie spadłam, jak mogło by się wydawać. Już nie raz dębowałam na oklep. Miałam to wyćwiczone. Drzewo zaczęło się krzywić w naszą stronę. Wierzchowiec pode mną próbował uniknąć zderzenia, ale pnie w tym piejscu były tak gęsto, że upadający iglak zachaczył o mnie, ściągając z grzbietu przyjaciela. Uderzyłam się w głowę i na moment straciłam przytomność. Obudziło mnie delikatne szturchanie jedwabistych karych chrap. Koń rżał cich, prosząc mnie bym wstała. Ale obudził mnie również straszliwy ból w okolicy brzucha i klatki piersiowej. Przetarłam oczy i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że leżę przygnieciona przez gruby pień i nie mam możliwości ruchu. Do tego ten ból... Spróbowałam, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, dokonać niemożliwego, czyli wydostania się, ale pokarało mnie jeszcze większym bólem. - Uciekaj do domu i sprowadź pomoc. - Rozkazałam Spiritowi. On nadal kręcił się niespokojnie obok mnie. Kary ogier nie miał zamiaru mnie zostawić. - Proszę, cię, musisz się ratować! Jeszcze tobie coś się stanie... - On tylko zarżał zdecydowanie i potrząsną głową. Zauważyłam, że obok mnie leży telefon. Udało mi się po niego sięgnąć. Zaczynałam tracić wzrok, więc zadzwoniłam na pierwszy lepszy numer. - Mamo? - Odezwała się Ala. - Zadzwoń na pogotowie. Miałam wypadek... - Traciłam powoli siły... - Mamo? Co ci się stało?! Juz do ciebie jadę, gdzie jesteś?! - W lesie... - Usłyszałam że ponagla swojego chłopaka i wsiadają do samochodu. - Niedaleko plaży strzeżonej... - Już jedziemy. Trzymaj się. - Okay... Nawet mam czego... A raczej to coś trzyma mnie... - Zostaw sobie te żarty na później, co? : Wreszcie mogłam wziąć głęboki oddech, ale kosztem jeszcze większego bólu. Usłyszałam wycie karetki pogotowia i jęk, jak się okazało, mój. Zostałam (chyba) przeniesiona do samochodu. - Mamo! Nie zostawiaj mnie słyszysz?! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, nie możesz tego zrobić nam i twoim koniom! Nie możesz! - Płacz Ali dał o sobie znać, kiedy dziwne pikanie zaczęło zwlaniać i przerodziło się w jeden długi pisk. A teraz to co najlepsze: Całe życie w kilka sekund. Jeśli o tym mowa, to moje życie było udane. Jak tylko pozbierałam się z "powrotu do rzeczywistoći" i skończyłam bezcelowe próby powtórnego przeniesienia się do Bajki, zabrałam się za naukę. Po skończeniu gimnazjum i liceum z "wybitnymi wynikami" jak to mi mówili nauczyciele, poszłam na studia weterynaryjne. W drugim roku zaczęłam się przyuczać do zawodu w miejscowej przychodni. Później, po skończeniu tych studiów, zrobiłam jeszcze dwa lata informatycznych. I tak, mając dwadzieścia siedem lat pracowałam już jako weterynarz na pełny etat. Trzy lata później, wybudowałam dom, kupiłam konie i adoptowałam dziesięcioletnią Alicję. Zostałam singielką tak, jak postanowiłam. Niedługo potem, otworzyłam własny gabinet. Dobrze mi się żyło, miałam dużo klientów i dużo pracy, którą kochałam. Często zastanawiałam się, co się stało ze Szczerbatkiem. Nie poweim, tęskniłam za nim bardzo. Ale co zrobić? Przez te wszystkie lata, nie zdołałam znaleźć sposobu na podróż międzyprzestrzenną. I tak, umarłam chyba, w wieku czterdziestu lat i to w dniu swoich urodzin, nie przeżywszy całego życia, tak jakby wypadało. Młodo zginęłam robiąc to, co kochałam, jeżdżąc konno. Zobaczyłam jeszcze raz retrospekcję z kilku tygodni na Berk. Wszystkie wspomnienia ożyły i były tak jaskrawe, tak wyraźne, jakbym przezywała to wszystko ponownie. I wtedy ból zniknął. Poraz pierwszy od czasu nieokreślonego, poczułam, że jestem jak najbardziej nie chora. Wszystko zaczęłam odbierać inaczej. Całe otoczenie, o którym nie miłałam pojęcia ujawiniło się. Mam tu na myśli swerę duchową i tą, inną, tą na podstawie energii. Jednym słowem, wszystko, co mnie otaczało w tamtym momencie, a mogła to być kostnica, szpital, karetka, lub nawet trumna - czas ani miejsce wtedy nie miały dla mnie znaczenia, zaczęłam odczuwać jako jedność, jako miliardy miliardów cząsteczek energii, z której przecież składa się wszechświat. Byłam tak tym zafascynowana, że nie zauważyłam, że nie jestem już sobą, a raczej moim ciałem. Nagle stałam się wszystkim. Byłam całym światem. I było to niesamowite. Ale nagle całość zniknęła i zatopiłam się w ciemności. Straciłam połączenie ze "wszystkim" i zaczęła mnie przyciągać irytująca po tamtym doznaniu grawitacja. Byłam strasznie zdenerwowana, że coś przerywa mi to bycie "wszystkim". Znów stałam się sobą, i na dodatek leżałam na twardym łóżku. Nic nie rozumiałam. Zaczęłam otwierać oczy, które jakoś powróciły, albo to ja powróciłam do nich. Ale coś tu mocno nie grało. Nie powinnam móc otwierać oczu, będąc martwą! Radosny ryk przywrócił mi zupełnie świadomość. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że dzięki nieznanej mi do momentu śmierci sile, ZNÓW MAM PIĘTNAŚCIE LAT, ZNÓW JESTEM NA BERK, ZNÓW MAM PRZY SOBIE SZCZERBATKA!!! Poderwałam się na nogi. Oto zaczęłam nowe życie, w świecie, do którego przynależałam już wpełni, na sto procent. Byłam już częścią BAJKI. KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ! CZĘŚĆ DRUGA TUTAJ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone